I miss you
by Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon
Summary: Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez est d'effectuer une filature.Les Blades Breakers doivent filer Stéphanie, qui se rend à une réunion étrange. 6 membres, 6 noms, 6 destins. Et peutêtre des réponses?
1. Les Blades Girls

Titre : I miss you

Auteur : Stéphy

Source : Beyblade

Genre : Général

Couples : Kai x ???, Ray x ???, Tyson x ???, Max x ???, ??? x ??? et ??? x ??? (NDA : les deux derniers couples comptent des personnages de la série)

Disclamers : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas (Quel dommage, **TTTT**) Mais les Blades Girls si, ainsi que les équipes que vous ne connaissez pas. C'est mon premier fic sur Beyblade et comme je vis dans un endroit qu'est pas français, ben je n'ai pas France 3 ou les chaînes qui diffusent Beyblade. Donc j'apprends tout dans les fics et sur le net. Si y'a des choses qui vont pas, faites le moi savoir)

Première fic... Je débute alors ayez pitié !!!!!!!!

Les passages entre .....et en italique sont les pensées des personnages

Chapitre 1 : Les Blades Girls

C'était par un lundi après midi ensoleillé que les Blades Breakers étaient partis chercher M. Dickenson à l'aéroport, il devait régler quelque chose en France avec sa nièce. Il était de retour avec une équipe. Tyson était impatient :

Tyson : J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi elles ressemblent !

Ray : Je me demande pourquoi on à rarement vu des photos d'elles puisqu'elles sont si fortes

Kai : J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes...

Max : On arrive.

Ils descendent et demandent au taxi de les attendre. Arrivés dans la salle de débarquement, ils tombent nez à nez avec les Demolition Boyz.

Tyson : Qu'est ce que tu fout ici Tala ?

Tala : Je te retourne la question !

Tyson : Réponds d'abord !

Tala : Je vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirais ?

Tyson : Parce que c'est comme ça. Because i'm ze number 1 of Beyblade.

Tala : Tss, qu'est ce qui te fais croire que tu conserveras longtemps ce titre ?

Tyson : C'est facile, parce que je suis le meilleur et que personne ne peux me battre.

Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, Bryan décida de poser une question à son capitaine :

Bryan : Elle ressemble à quoi ta petite sœur ?

Tyson : Donc tu es venu chercher ta sœur ? Elle ressemble à quoi ? Toi avec des couettes ?

Tala : Au moins elle sais faire la différence entre un beystadium, une beyblade et un spectre, pas comme certains.

Tyson : Tu m'as déjà vu lancer un beystadium ?

Tala : Pas encore mais qui sais si tu ne le fait pas en secret ? Si Kai n'était pas là pour faire la nounou avec toi, je t'aurais déjà éjecté du tournoi.

Tyson : Ca parle, ça parle mais ça n'agit pas. Amène toi si t'es un mec ! On va régler ça avec des blades et des spectres.

Tala : Ne t'enfuit pas pendant que je prends Wolfborg.

Tyson : Pas de risques ! Allez, amène toi, je t'attends !

Ray : Retenez Tyson! Déjà qu'on passe pas inaperçus, pas la peine de se faire encore plus remarquer !

Bryan : Je suis d'accord avec Ray pour une fois ! Vous, retenez Tala !

Chef : Tiens, voilà M. Dickenson !

M. Dickenson : Eh ! Les enfants ! Vous avez pu venir ?

Max : Comment vous allez ?

M. Dickenson : Très bien. Mais pourquoi t'agite tu comme ça Tyson ?

Tyson : Où sont-elles ?

M. Dickenson : Qui elles ?

Tyson : Ben, les filles des Blades Girls !

M. Dickenson : Elles ne tarderons pas, elles doivent juste récupérer leurs affaires.

Ray : C'est une équipe française ?

M. Dickenson : Pas uniquement, il y a aussi une russe, une anglaise, une égyptienne et une espagnole. Je crois que l'une d'entre elles est ta sœur Tala ?

Tala : Hm. Possible.

Un bruit : Hum hum !

Tous les gars se retournèrent, ils découvrirent 4 jeunes filles.

Une fille aux cheveux blonds faisait des bulles de chewing-gum . Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une couette et elle avait des yeux bleu ciel.

La plus petite aux cheveux bleu ciel long souriait elle avait la peau plutôt foncée, elle avait des yeux bruns clair pétillants et avait mis plein de barrettes différentes dans ses cheveux .

Une fille black aux cheveux noir électrique court, habillée avec du vert de différents tons était adossée au mur.

La dernière était rousse avait la peau couleur sable, des cheveux assez long et de jolis yeux marron foncés, elle semblait être la plus tranquille.

Les gars étaient très étonnés d'avoir été subitement interrompu par des filles.

La fille aux cheveux noir : D'après M. Dickenson vous étiez plus galants que ça. C'est sympa de nous ignorer.

La blonde : Je pensais que mon grand frère me reconnaîtrait. Eh bien Tala ! J'suis plus ta petite sœur préférée ?

Tala : Cornélia ?

La blonde/ Cornélia : En personne, tu as mis le temps !

Tala : Tu n'es plus une crevette !Tu es devenue une jeune femme !

Cornélia : Merci. Et mon équipe et moi nous sommes prêtes à vous détrôner, vous les machos ! Le pouvoir aux filles !

La rousse : Blagues féministes à part, faisons les présentations à présent. Je suis Talia, la petite brune c'est Jennyfer, la blonde c'est Cornélia et la fille en noire c'est Lola.

Ray : Ravis de vous connaître, le voyage c'est bien passé ?

Cornélia : Super bien, en plus M. Dickenson as été hyper sympa avec nous. C'est sur, puisque notre capitaine est sa nièce.

Lola : Oui, son oncle nous avait souvent parlé de vous, on avais hâte de vous rencontrer.

Max : On sera deux équipes à partager le même baby-sitter ?

Lola : Oh non ! M. D est votre manager, disons que nous avons le notre. C'est ma grande sœur. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas présente. Du boulot pour son bac. En attendant qu'elle soit là, notre capitaine joue les baby-sitters et la remplace. Elle se débrouille assez bien.

Tyson : Et qui est le capitaine ?

Jenny : Elle ne devrais plus tarder.

Chef : Vous comptez participez au tournoi ?

Jenny : Bien sur, c'est pour ça qu'on est là !

Tyson : Quand est ce que vous nous faites une démonstration ?

Cornélia : Minute papillon ! Laisse nous nous installer. Ensuite tu l'auras ta démo.

Talia : Enfin, je sais pas trop. Peut t'être qu'on peux aussi attendre le tournoi.

Lola : Oui...Ca se discute.

Tout d'un coup, une jeune fille aux cheveux acajou sortit de nulle part. Elle avait des mèches sur le côté et des longs cheveux qui lui descendaient dans le dos. Ainsi que de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

Talia : Et bien, on ne t'attendais plus.

La fille : J'avais quelque chose à régler.

Jenny : Je vous présente Nora .C'est notre capitaine.

Nora : Enchantée. Dit-elle chaleureusement.

Elle fit le tour des Blades Breakers et des Demolition Boyz.

Cornélia : Très bien, les mecs vous allez découvrir la deuxième chose pour laquelle ont est les championnes : LE SHOPPING !!! J'espère qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble grand frère.

Tala : J'en suis certain. Allez, va t'entraîner pour essayer de me battre un de ces jours.

Cornélia : Oui mon commandant ! A un de ces jours.

Elles partirent en compagnie des Blades Breakers.

Pendant ce temps dans le taxi en route pour l'hôtel

Jenny : Alors si je me trompes pas toi c'est Max, lui Kai, Ray, Tyson et Kenny ? C'est ça ?

Ray : C'est ça. Toi tu es Jennyfer ?

Jenny : Vii ! Mais appelle moi Jenny. On a presque toutes des surnoms : Cornélia c'est Corny, Talia c'est Talim, Lola c'est Lollie et Nora c'est Sissi.

Nora : Mauvais souvenir. Ce sera mon seul commentaire à propos de ce surnom.

Dizzi : Sissi ? Comme la fameuse impératrice ?

Nora : Ouais.

Dizzi : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Nora : Je vous le raconterais peut-être un jour.

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant tout le trajet, avec de temps en temps Max qui faisait des yeux de hamster pour que Nora raconte pourquoi on la surnomme Sissi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement. L'hôtel était très spacieux , avait une vue sur la mer et plusieurs piscines, saunas et jacuzzi. (NDA : J'ai oublié de dire que l'histoire se passe à Beverly Hills. U désolée 1). Les filles descendirent leurs affaires et partirent dans le hall.

Le groom : Bonjour, vous devez être les Blades girls ? J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous aurez le bungalow n°16, à côté de celui des Blades breakers.

Jenny : Merci.

Elle prirent leurs affaires et se rendirent sur la plage, elles ouvrirent le bungalow, il était très spacieux : il y avait un salon avec un gros divan rouge et la Tv avec câble ainsi que 5 chambres chacune équipée d'un ordinateur et d'une salle de bains.

Jenny : Dites moi que je rêve les filles !

Elle sauta sur le gros divan et serra contre elle un cousin en forme de cœur couvert de velours rouge.

Jenny : Je ne veux plus jamais rentrer à la maison !

Ses coéquipières se mirent à rire. Toujours une éternelle petite fille.

Corny : Bon, on se répartie, chacune dans une chambre. Eh Nora, tu prends laquelle ?

Nora : Peu importe, je vais m'entraîner et ensuite j'irais faire un tour à la plage. Vous pouvez encore vous reposez aujourd'hui mais demain nous débutons l'entraînement. Ca vous va ?

Jenny : No problemo !

Lola : Pas de blèmes !

Corny : C'est ok !

Talim : Ca me va !

Nora : Alors vous allez faire quoi ?

Les 4 filles : SHOPPING ET PLAGE !!!!!!!!

Nora : Essayez d'être prudentes. On ne sais jamais qui peut vous tomber dessus.

Lola : Okay Mom- Sissi! Bon, nous on y va ! Amuse toi bien !

Nora : Vous aussi.

Elles partirent en courant, laissant Nora seule. Elle attrapa sa toupie et fila vers la salle d'entraînement de l'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des Blades breakers, les discussions fusaient.

Max : Elles ont l'air sympa.

Chef : Oui. Mais j'aimerai en savoir plus sur elles. Dizzy ?

Dizzy : Pas de problèmes. J'ai déjà fait des recherches. Mais malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Ni de vidéos ou de photos de leurs spectres. D'après l'historique de cette équipe, elles n'ont jamais sortis leurs spectres, ce n'était jamais nécessaire. Et pour l'instant, elles n'ont jamais perdu un match.

Tyson : Et bien si on les affrontes, ce sera l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Ray : Méfions nous, il ne faudrait pas les sous estimer. A mon avis, elles sont pleines de ressources.

Kai : Oui. A partir de demain matin nous commençons l'entraînement. Debout à 6h pour un footing.

Tyson : _Mon Dieu, au secours, j'v'ai mourir !_

Ray : Bien, que faisons nous à présent ?

Kai : Je vais m'entraîner.

Il sortit sur ces mots.

Dans la salle où se trouvaient les arènes une jeune fille s'entraînait.

Nora : Kenshin 2 maintenant ! Fureur des éléments !

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle s'entraînait. Elle progressait, il fallait qu'elle maîtrise la nouvelle attaque de Kenshin. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas la chose la plus facile au monde mais elle persévérait.

Elle se laissa tomber d'épuisement sur le sol, l'attaque de Kenshin était puissante certes, mais elle demandait une sorte de grande force physique et mentale pour pouvoir contrôler parfaitement la diversité, la puissance et la trajectoire des diverses attaques lancées en même temps.

Nora : Pfou ! C'est crevant ! J'ai bien envie de prendre un bon cocktail de fruits. La sœur de Lola en fait de si bon. C'est pas de la tarte de surveiller une équipe en tout cas. N'est ce pas Kenshin ?

Kenshin se mit à briller d'une lueur orangée, comme pour lui répondre.

Nora : Ouais. Bon, j'espère qu'elle va réussir son bac. En tout cas je te souhaite bonne chance de toute manière Sonia. Bon et si on terminait cette pause et si on revenait à l'entraînement Ken ?

Elle lança Ken de manière à ce qu'il puisse avoir une puissante rotation et une importante vitesse de déplacement. Les filles appelaient ça « la technique de la toupie ravageuse filante ». Tout ce qui entrait en contact avec Kenshin lorsqu'il était dans cet état était directement éjecté. Malheureusement, cela durait a peine 1mn. Il fallait être rapide pour pouvoir envoyer l'adversaire voler dans les airs.

Nora : Très bien, il a acquit encore plus de vitesse. Parfait, il est temps d'entraîner son esquive. Bien, Kenshin, déplacements instantanés !

Kenshin disparut puis réapparu rapidement à un autre point du terrain. Il recommença son manège et ce, de plus en plus rapidement.

Nora : Excellent. Maintenant, filature !

Kenshin commença à tourner tout autour du beystadium.

Nora : Gauche !

Il lui obéit, elle continua.

Nora : Saut... Droite... stationnement...Recule...virage à gauche...virage à droite...Zigzags...Vagues...Spirale...STOP !

Kenshin s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle le prit dans sa main.

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit des applaudissements. Elle se retourna et vit un blondinet aux yeux bleus.

Le blond : Superbe démonstration...

Nora : Merci... Et tu es ?

Le blond : Lenn, capitaine des Dark Bladeurs. Et tu es ?

Nora : Pas intéressée par toi.

Lenn : Drôle de nom. Non, sérieux de quelle équipe fait tu partis ?

Nora : Les Blades Girls. La capitaine pour être exacte. Maintenant laisse moi passer.

Lenn : Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Nora : Parce que sinon tu vas te manger une claque si rapidement que tu ne comprendras pas ce qui ce sera passé.

Lenn : J'adore les filles de caractère.

Nora : Je hais les machos et les mecs dans ton genre.

Lenn : ...

Nora : Ca t'en bouche un coin ? Je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas te manger des gamelles plus souvent. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'une fille t'explique ce que le mot « dégage » veut dire. N'est ce pas ? Maintenant laisse moi passer.

Elle le poussa et s'apprêta à partir quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper la taille.

Nora : Non mais t'es bouché ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit de me ficher la paix !

Lenn : Mais je suis un mec obstiné, j'ai toujours ce que je désire.

Nora : Laisse moi partir !

Elle se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte de Lenn. Il ne souhaitais pas la lâcher. Elle était dans de beaux draps. Comment se libérer de ce fou furieux ? Elle sentit la main de Lenn passer sous sa jupe et lui caresser la jambe sensuellement. Elle frissonna, elle détestait ce genre de contact. Elle se débattit deux fois plus. Pourquoi c'était toujours sur elle que ce genre de trucs tombaient ?

Finalement, elle lui décocha un coup dans une partie sensible et s'en alla en courant sans se retourner. Il la poursuivit. Elle le distança et se cacha derrière une colonne de la véranda.

Nora : _Pff ! __Quel casse pieds ! J'espère que je lui ai échappé. Mais où est-il passé encore ce..._

Une fois qu'elle supposa que la voie était libre, elle sortit de sa cachette tout en gardant un œil sur la salle d'entraînement. Quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

Elle leva les yeux et cru que c'était un cauchemar.

Lenn : Sache une chose ma jolie, personne ne m'échappe...

Fin du premier chapitre.

1 Oups, quelle gaffe.

2 Yeah ! I know ! Je suis fan de Kenshin le vagabond ! J'adore son prénom !

Bah voilà en gros le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plait.

Alors z'espère des reviews. C'était un premier essai.


	2. Rencontre avec des équipes

Titre : I miss you

Auteur : Stéphy ou Salim-chan

Source : Beyblade

Genre : Général, Romance.

Couples : En résumé, Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson et deux autres personnages de la série seront avec quelqu'un

Disclaimers : Comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi à part les Blades Girls et les perso qui sortent de nulle part et dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler.

**RAR**

**Sousou :** Merci de m'avoir expliqué comment faire pour publier mon histoire et aussi pour la review ! MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!! A bon ? C'est bien écrit ? Pourtant je vis pas dans un pays où on parle beaucoup français, enfin on en parle mais la langue c'est du malgache.

A propos de la sœur de Tala et de sa couleur de cheveux ainsi que quelques petits autres mystères de cette fic, les explications viendront prochainement dans un chapitre. Merci pour les compliments. Allez, voici la suite de I miss you.

Big Bisous !

**exocnes :** Miciiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!! T'as bien aimé ? Bah j'suis hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper une heure plus tard contente ! Voilà la suite. Kissous à toi !

**Scarlet Witch 41 : **Oh, it's great ? Thank you, I am indeed happy that liked you! It's cool to have a "revieweuse" who doesn't consist well of the French and it is given the pain to translate all my first chapter. It is too Kawaii !!!

I don't speak very very English because I'm not English-speaking and the first two sentences are translated practically entirely with the translator of my computer. U As you say, that will allow me to learn my English more. Are you ready for the continuation? Because has it !

Big kisses to you.

**Kammy Ivanov : **Kikoo ! Mici pour la review. Chef oui chef vous êtes la sœur préférée de Tala tout le temps. Même s'il dit le contraire dans la fic. D'ailleurs, je prévois une surprise pour tout mes reviewers dans un futur chapitre rire diabolique Bon allez j'arrête mon bavardage incessant et laisse la place à ce qui est en train de se passer.

Plein de zibous à toi !

Enrique : Encore sur ton ordi ?

Stéphy : Oui.

Enrique : J'peux écrire un petit mot ?

Stéphy : Ouais attend que j'ai posé ma question d'abord.

Quel nom vous préférez que je prenne pour mes fics ? Stéphy ou Salim ? (NDA : C'est du sérieux mes questions)

Enrique : Très important.

Stéphy : Ok, va y.

Enrique :

Si vous voulez, envoyer des mails à Stéphy, malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas tchater, elle répond toujours aux mails, même si elle à une tonne de devoirs et 20 contrôles le lendemain.

Stéphy : Oh, t'es trop kawaii ! Merci !

Enrique : Je sais je sais. _Je fais surtout ça pour montrer un côté hyper sympa au meufs qui me lisent_

Stéphy : Kenshin ! Technique de la poele à frire céleste ! Heureusement que je l'ai emprunté à Nora.

KLABENG !

Enrique : Aie ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Stéphy : Espèce de macho ! J'sais exactement ce que t'as pensé !

Je l'envoi dans une autre pièce.

Enrique : Eh, Stéphy ! Laisse moi entrer, je voulais pas penser ça !

**J'espère que mon chapitre va vous plaire. Plein de bisous à tout le monde ! (NDA : Je suis trop affectueuse) **

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail comme l'a écrit Enrique, ça me fait plus que plaisir et ça me remonte le moral **

**(Qui descend en flèche à cause de mes 70 contrôles que j'ai toutes les semaines et oui, c'est ça le brevet) **

**Bisous bisous !**

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec des équipes

Lenn : Sache une chose ma jolie personne ne m'échappe...

Il lui saisit l'avant-bras. Elle lui écrasa les pieds, il lui lâcha le poignet. Nora en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Nora : _Pfiou ! J'ai bien cru que j'était piégée l'espace d'un instant_

Elle continua sa course jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre quelqu'un. Le choc la fit tomber. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit un gars aux cheveux roux, presque rouges.

Nora : Oups, 'scusez moi je devrais regarder où je vais.

Le gars : Pas grave, rien de cassé ?

Nora : Non, tout va bien.

Le rouquin lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Derrière lui, un gars aux cheveux blonds fit son apparition.

Le blond : Eh Johnny, qui est cette jeune fille ?

Johnny : Euh...

Nora : Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Nora, capitaine des Blades Girls. Et vous ?

Le blond : Enrique, on fait parti des Majestics. Votre équipe participe au tournoi ?

Nora : Oui.

Nora vit soudain Lenn la chercher partout.

Nora : Excusez moi encore, je suis un peu occupée, salut ! On se reverra peut-être un de ces jours ! Dit elle en courant.

Enrique : Etrange.

Johnny : C'est moi ou pour une fois tu ne lui as pas fait ton petit numéro de charme ?

Enrique : Chut ! La ferme ! Je te signale qu'elles sont justes là bas. Dit il en montrant deux filles assises au bar. Elles lui sourirent et lui firent un petit coucou.

Johnny : Je croyais que tu prenais plusieurs proies à la fois ?

Enrique : C'est vrai, mais pas avec elles dans les parages, demain elles rentrent à Rome et je vais pouvoir me livrer à mon loisir favori à part le Beyblade : la chasse.

Johnny : Tu ne changeras jamais.

Pendant ce temps, Nora c'était réfugiée dans le bungalow de son équipe et se cacha dans sa chambre. Vers 17h, quelqu'un frappa la porte, elle sursauta et parti ouvrir. Quel soulagement elle eu quand elle vit que c'était seulement son équipe.

Corny : Eh bien, tu as l'air nerveuse. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Nora : Rien, rien. Votre après-midi s'est bien passé ?

Lola : Trop cool ! Beverly Hills est magnifique ! C'est trop beau !

Jenny : Pourquoi ne pas s'y promener demain matin avant l'entraînement ? On te montrera !

Talia : Allez ! Dit oui !

Nora : Ca marche, et puis, sortir me fera le plus grand bien.

Corny : Yes !!!!

Lola : Eh ! J'ai bien envie d'aller prendre un jus de fruit bien frais. D'ailleurs faut qu'on appelle Sonia !

Nora : Oui, attendez moi, je vais mettre un jean, il parait que les moustiques sont voraces au bord de la mer.

Corny : Excellente idée. Je vais me changer aussi.

Les Blades Breakers étaient réunis à une table, Tyson était affalé dans son fauteuil et profitait de l'air frais de la nuit. Tandis que Kai sirotait un cocktail de fruits (NDA : Sans alcool) Ray attendait le verdict de Dizzy et Kenny sur Driger. Max s'amusait à faire des bulles dans sa menthe à l'eau ne trouvant pas d'autre occupation. Ils sursautèrent tous quand les Blades Girls leur cachèrent les yeux.

Les Blades Girls : Qui c'est ?

Max : Hmm... Jenny !

Jenny retira ses mains.

Jenny : Bien joué !

Ray : Lola ?

Lola : En effet !

Kai : Vous allez arrêter ce petit jeu stupide ? dit Kai en retirant les mains de Cornelia qui lui cachait les yeux et en se retournant.

Corny : Détends toi un peu. Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise de Kai.

Tyson : Hmm... Ce parfum...Agrumes...NORA !

Nora : Comment t'as fait ?

Tyson : J'ai le nez ma chère !

Kenny : Vu que tout le monde à trouver à par moi cela ne peut-être que...Talia !

Talia : C'était facile.

Max : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Talia : Ben on vient prendre un jus de fruit comme tout le monde.

Ray : Ben, asseyez vous.

Nora : Merci. Vous avez des informations sur la date du tournoi ?

Kenny : Pas du tout. Oh tiens, un message de M.Dickenson.

Tout le monde se pencha sur Dizzy.

Nora : Dans une semaine ? Ca nous laisse le temps de nous entraîner !

Kenny quitta sa boîte à mails et revint sur le site qu'il avait trouvé sur les équipes participantes au tournoi. Jenny le vit.

Jenny : Oh ! Eh les filles, venez voir, un site sur les équipes de Beyblade !

Nora : Oh montre !

Elles allèrent voir le fameux site.

Dizzy : Je vous conseille d'aller voir la rubrique photos, il y en a des superbes.

Corny : Oh cool ! Jette un coup d'œil sur les photos de groupe ! Eh regarde il y a un dossier sur les Blades Breakers.

Tyson : Montre !

Ils trouvèrent une photo des Blades Breakers en équipe tout en haut de la page.

Nora : Regardez, il y a des photos de tout le monde. Eh ! Regardez, c'est pas vous poursuivit par des fans ?

Kenny : Si, je me souviens, ce jour là il y avait une horde de filles qui poursuivait Kai et Ray. Et Max, Tyson et moi avons été pris dans la course.

Max : C'était ça ou on se faisait écraser.

Ray : Oui, et en plus ce jour là Tyson a prouvé qu'il pouvait courir plus vite que tout le monde si sa vie en dépendait.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

M. Dickenson arriva.

Les Blades Girls et les Blades Breakers : Bonsoir M. Dickenson.

Nora : Bonsoir tonton !

M.D : Bonsoir les enfants. Vous avez reçu mon message ?

Kai : Oui.

M.D : J'étais au téléphone avec ta sœur, Lola. Elle m'a dit que tout c'était très bien passé. Elle sera là demain avec son petit ami.

Lola : Trop génial ! J'ai hâte de la revoir et de rencontrer son petit ami !

Voix : Nora ! Ca va ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent les Majestics.

Nora : Oh, salut Enrique !

Robert : Tiens, les Blades Breakers.

Tyson : Salut ! Eh Oliver ça va ?

Oliver : Très bien et vous ?

Max : On ne peut mieux.

Nora : Désolée, voici les Blades Girls.

Jenny : Jenifer, mais on m'appelle Jenny.

Talia : Talia, ravie de vous rencontrer. Mes amis m'appellent Talim.

Lola : Lola, enchantée, mais dites Lollie.

Corny : Moi c'est Cornelia, alias Corny. Je suis la petite sœur de Tala.

Johnny : Des Demolition Boys ?

Corny acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Robert : Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

Corny : Je sais, il est le clone de mon père et moi je suis le clone de ma mère.

Oliver : Tout s'explique. Donc tu es russe ?

Corny : Oui. Mais Nora est espagnole, Lola est française, Talia égyptienne et Jenny est anglaise.

Enrique : Lola est française ?

Lola : De naissance, ma mère est malgache et mon père réunionnais 1

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un vint stopper la discussion. Lenn.

Lenn : Nora, hein ?

Nora : C'est pas vrai ! Tu lâches jamais l'affaire ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix !

Lenn : Du calme ma jolie, je ne te ferais rien...pour l'instant. Je tiens juste à te présenter le pire cauchemar de votre équipe.

3 gars arrivèrent, le plus petit avait des yeux noirs et la peau bronzée ainsi que des cheveux bruns, un black 2 avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur, il s'appuyait sur le type aux cheveux bruns. Le troisième avait des cheveux frisés roux blond et des yeux verts ainsi qu'une peau légèrement bronzée.

Lenn : Laisse moi te présenter les Dark Bladeurs, voici Greg, Mario et Thibalt.

Corny : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Greg : Que dirais tu d'une petite confrontation Ivanov ? Je trouve que ton frère se débrouille très bien mais qu'est ce qui me dit que sa chère petite sœur est aussi bonne que lui ? A mon avis, tu es juste bonne à jouer les pom pom girl.

SLAP !

Une gifle partie.

Corny : Je suis aussi douée que mon frère ! Et je peux te le prouver tout de suite et maintenant !

Greg : C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

Nora arrêta la blade de Cornelia.

Corny : Nora ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! C'est une affaire entre lui et moi !

Nora : Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Leur capitaine, Lenn, à déjà vu la plupart de mes techniques d'attaques ! Je pense même qu'il a vu Kenshin.

Corny : QUOI ?!

Nora : En effet, je suppose que Greg essaye de faire la même chose pour toi, il veut que tu dévoiles ton spectre. Ainsi que tes techniques d'attaques. Il pourrait ainsi mieux t'éliminer si l'un d'eux se retrouverait face à toi en finale. Non, puisque leur capitaine en a déjà vu beaucoup, autant lui montrer ce que je sais faire. LENN ! Cette histoire ne sera réglée que par toi et moi !

Lenn : Parfait, alors... Anarknite GO !

Nora : KENSHIN, A TOI !

Corny : Zorya, Sollarium !!!

Tout d'un coup, un flash de lumière bleue aveugla tout le monde, y compris le spectre de Lenn. Tout le monde sauf Kenshin qui profita du flash pour porter un coup à son adversaire.

Nora : Tornade de feu !!!

Une fois que tout le monde pu recouvrer la vue, ils virent Anarknite à l'arrêt, tandis que Kenshin tournait tranquillement à côté de lui.

Lenn : Grr...Tu me le paieras très cher, Nora.

Nora : Toi aussi pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je te le dit encore une fois, je hais les mecs dans ton genre alors fout moi la paix !

Lenn : Ne crois pas que tu as gagné aussi vite... A la finale ce sera différent.

Nora : Eh bien je t'attends de pied ferme.

1 Petit clin d'œil à l'Océan Indien

2 Excusez de l'expression mais je n'ai rien contre les personne de couleur de peau noire, mon père lui même est malgache et ma meilleure amie à la peau noire, mon adorable « petite sœur » fan de Kai à aussi la peau noire et mon double Stéph' est aussi black, donc ne voyez aucun propos raciste.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, jusqu'à présent c'est surtout de la parlotte mais je vous promets plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres, sinon il est plus court que le premier. Bon alors

REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Maman Kai

Titre : I miss you

Auteur : Stéphy ou Salim-chan

Source : Beyblade

Genre : Général, Romance. Et dans ce chapitre un peu d'OCC. Pour arriver à un truc lisible.

Couples : En résumé, Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson et finalement plusieurs personnages de la série seront avec quelqu'un (NDA : Je supporte pas de voir des gens tout seuls)

Disclaimers : Comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi à part les Blades Girls et les perso qui sortent de nulle part et dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Mais je tiens à préciser, que, Lenn, Greg, Mario et Thibalt existent réellement. Et qu'ils sont à moi. Sauf leur nom d'équipe, que j'ai malheureusement mémorisé sur le net sans m'en rendre compte et que j'ai remis dans la fic. Donc le nom « Dark Bladeurs » n'est pas du tout à moi, veuillez m'en excusez.

**RAR**

**exocnes :** Une idée originale tu dis ?!! Wow merci, j'suis aux anges !!! Mais tu trouve pas que ma fic ressemble un peu au « Ailes de la Victoire », « Génération Beyblade », à la série « Beyblade : … » (Que j'ai connu malheureusement trop tard pour envoyer des reviews mais que je prend plaisir à relire très souvent) de Golden sun 17 ou « Les jeux du destin » (qui d'ailleurs sont de superbes fics si tu ne les à pas encore lues, jette toi dessus) ?

Milles kissous à toi

**Kammy :** Ah bon, c'est super qu'ils soient là ? Je croyais que comme ils étaient rares dans les fics en français, ils étaient pas trop appréciés. Mais puisque personne ne semble se plaindre d'eux, et bien ils vont s'y installer dans cette fic.

Kissous tout plein à toi Kammy !

**Sousou :**. Ouais, j'suis d'acc avec toi! Des slashs ?! J'ai rien contre mais… c'est nul de ma part mais décrit moi précisément ce que tu veux, j'essaierais de l'écrire du mieux que je peux et si ça rentre pas dans la fic ben j'en ferais une autre.

Bon, en tout cas, c'est certain que je vais faire la suite ! Je suis pas conne tout de même ! D'ailleurs la voilà !

Z'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Pour le Yaoi, je vais essayer d'en faire considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël et donne moi des idées, steup !! Ou lance moi un défi d'histoire que je devrais relever pour en faire comme ça je devrais réussir, comme je te l'ai dit précisément.

Big kissous !

**Pour ce chapitre, les Blades Breakers n'échapperont pas à…mon adoration pour les animaux !!!! **

Chapitre 3 : Maman Kai

Lenn : Venez les mecs, on s'en va.

Les Dark Bladeurs suivirent leur chef à contre cœur.

Oliver : euh, vous vous connaissiez ?

Nora : Mouais, ce sale type m'a fait des attouchements 1

Jenny : Quoi ?! Ce sale type t'as touché ?! Je vais lui faire sa peau ! Personne ne touche à ma capitaine sans avoir affaire à moi !!! il est parti où ?

Talia : Calme toi, Jenny, Sissi va très bien.

Nora : Au fait, merci Corny.

Corny : De quoi ?

Nora : Pour le flash de lumière.

Corny : Ca ? Oh c'était rien.

Nora : Peut-être pour toi mais pour moi c'était beaucoup. Personne n'a pu voir nos spectres grâce à ça.

Corny : Eh ! On disait qu'on ne dévoilerait nos spectres au monde qu'au tournoi si c'était nécessaire. Tu es mon capitaine, et je respecte tes décisions.

Nora : Merci.

Johnny : Je me demande tout de même si il ne faudrait pas se méfier d'elles, toutes les roses ont des épines… Il n'y a surement pas d'exception pour elles.

Robert : Je suis d'accord avec toi…

Les Blades Breakers pendant ce temps discutaient avec les Blades Girls en regardant le menu.

Tyson : Pfou… Moi j'ai bien envie d'un truc très épicé… Y'a pas de nachos ? J'adore quand on met de la sauce diablo dessus.

Nora : Moi je préfère les nacos. C'est beaucoup plus épicé que la sauce diablo.

Tyson : Parce que t'arrive à manger ce truc là sans pleurer ?

Nora : Quoi de plus facile.

Tyson : Arrête, j'te crois pas une seconde !

Nora : Chiche, on va voir lequel de nous deux versera une larme le premier.

Tyson : Apprête toi à verser des larmes ma petite.

Lola : Ca y est, son esprit de compétition a prit le dessus, quand elle est comme ça, impossible de la contrôler.

Ray : On pourrait dire la même chose de Tyson, sauf que lui, je crois que c'est pire.

Talia : Tss, de vrais gamins… Bon, alors, deux nacos pour ces deux là. Vous avez déjà tous commandé ?

Kai : Mouais.

Le serveur : Ce sera tout ?

Talia : Non, est ce que ce serait possible d'avoir des piments rouges et des rondelles de concombres ?

Le serveur paru étonné mais répondit finalement :

Le serveur : Bien sur. Ce ne sera pas long.

Après le repas, qui comptait 5 bouteilles d'eau englouties à la suite par Tyson qui ne supportait pas le nacos, les équipes retournèrent à leur bungalow. Le bruit de la mer s'entendait très bien. Et les quelques réverbères qui éclairaient les allées menant à la mer diffusaient une lueur très pâle, presque surnaturelle.

Dans le bungalow des Blades Breakers…

Max : Ouf, bonne nuit, moi j'vais me coucher.

Kai : Tu devrais, n'oublie pas l'entraînement de demain. C'est valable pour toi aussi Tyson… N'essaye pas de te défiler.

Tyson ne répondit pas, il était déjà en train de dormir dans sa chambre.

Kenny et Max étaient partis se coucher assez tôt. Il ne restait dans le salon que Kai et Ray qui regardaient la télévision. Aux environs de 22h, Ray s'endormit sur le canapé. Kai éteignit la télé et sortit du bungalow après avoir déposé Ray dans sa chambre.

L'air frais de la mer lui fit un bien fou. Il se promena sur la plage, le sable était frais et propagea en lui une sensation relaxante.

Il scrutait l'horizon où la lune paraissait gigantesque. En effet, c'était la pleine lune. Une brise légère passa dans les cocotiers, faisant bruisser les feuilles. Elle fit flotter l'écharpe blanche de Kai.

Voix : C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il se retourna et vit Cornelia qui avait laissé ses cheveux blonds détachés, révélant leur vraie longueur. Elle portait un t-shirt sans manches bleu foncé ainsi qu'un short violet.

Kai : Moui.

Corny : Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Kai : Non.

Corny : Je peux ? Dit elle en désignant une place à côté de Kai.

Kai : Va y, la plage est à tout le monde…

Cornelia s'allongea sur le sable et contempla les étoiles. Ils restèrent sans bouger, sans dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kai brise le silence.

Kai : Cornelia ?

Corny : Oui…?

Kai : Ton frère me considère t-il toujours comme son ami ?

Corny : …C'est difficile à dire… Mais je crois que oui… En tout cas, il ne te déteste pas…

Kai : Je vois…

Cornelia resta un instant silencieux et fixa intensément le russe qui regardait les étoiles, allongé sur le sable.

Corny : Dit moi Kai…As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Kai : Non… Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a personne… Pourquoi ?

Corny : J'ai vu toutes les filles qui t'aimaient et je voulais savoir si l'une d'elle avait la chance d'être à la place qu'elle rêve…

Kai : Non…

Corny : Oh…

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Sans bouger, sans parler. Vers 00h20, Corny commença à s'assoupir.

Corny : Moi je vais dormir… Si tu restes là, n'attrape pas froid.

Kai : Pas de danger, je suis habitué à des températures plus froides que ça…

Corny : Bon…Bonne nuit Kai…

Kai : …Bonne nuit…

Cornelia avait à peine fait quelques mètres que :

Kai : Cornelia ?

Corny : Oui ?

Kai : Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux comme ça plus souvent…

Corny : Pourquoi ?

Kai : Ca te va très bien…

Cornelia rougit, c'était la première fois qu'elle trouvait qu'un compliment venant d'un gars semblait sincère.

Corny :…Merci…

Kai ne répondit plus rien. Cornelia rentra dans son bungalow en lançant un dernier regard au beau russe. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle poussa un soupir.

Corny : _Il avait l'air d'être sincère… Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Non ! Je ne dois pas tomber amoureuse de lui ! Je suis déjà avec Matthieu !_

Une fois que la lumière du bungalow des Blades Girls s'éteignit, Kai se leva et se dirigea vers le bungalow de son équipe. Il passa vérifier que tout le monde dormait puis se décida enfin à dormir…

Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Ray. Il se réveilla puis entreprit d'aller manger un petit déjeuner. Après s'être habillé, il sortit du bungalow. Il s'étira tel un chat et leva la tête pour regarder les quelques dernières étoiles présentes dans le ciel aux couleurs dégradées par le lever du soleil. Il remarqua une écharpe blanche soulevée par la légère brise matinale.

L'identité du propriétaire de cette écharpe ne faisait aucun doute.

Ray : Eh Kai !

Kai : Hm ?

Ray : Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le toit ?

Kai : Rien, je réfléchissais.

Ray : T'es là depuis quand ?

Kai : 5h30.

Ray : Et…Oh laisse tomber. Je vais prendre le petit déjeuner, tu viens ?

Kai : Hmph. J'arrive.

Il descendit du toit et atterrit à côté de Ray. Ils se dirigèrent vers la véranda. Elle était placée en hauteur et avait une vue impayable sur la mer. Un grand escalier blanc y menait, sur les rampes, se trouvaient des lampes qui émettaient une lumière pâle et lumineuse en plaine nuit. De chaque côté de l'escalier, il y avait des espaces verts. Où poussaient de magnifiques roses de différentes couleurs et tons.

Ray était derrière Kai. Tout d'un coup, une forme orange, tigrée sortit des buissons et sauta dans les bras de Kai. La chose se roula en boule sur elle-même et n'en bougea plus. Une autre forme, mais blanche cette fois fit son apparition. C'était un chiot, un chien loup miniature, blanc comme la neige. Il fixa Kai et Ray puis repartit.

L'attention des deux garçons se porta sur la forme tigrée qui tremblait dans les bras de Kai. La chose releva la tête et regarda Ray, puis Kai. Ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était qu'un adorable chaton aux poils orange et tigré par des rayures noires. Le chaton se frotta affectueusement sur le torse de Kai.

Ray : Mais il est mignon ce petit chaton.

Ray tendit la main pour le caresser mais le petit chat se recroquevilla dans les bras de Kai, qui lui se demandait toujours qu'est ce que ce drôle d'animal faisait dans ses bras.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, Kai voulu déposer le chaton par terre mais il resta accroché à son écharpe. Il se résolu alors à garder l'animal avec lui.

Une serveuse arriva. Elle vit le petit chat et dit :

La serveuse : Oh ! Je vois que Tigrée s'est trouvée une maman de substitution.

Kai : C'est votre chat ? Dit il d'un ton glacial, visiblement énervé par l'animal.

La serveuse : Non, Tigrée est un petit chat qui à perdu ses parents dès qu'elle était apte à se débrouiller. Ils ont été tués par un chien. Elle ne se laisse pas approcher, mais moi et du personnel de l'hôtel nous la nourrissons chaque jour.

Kai : Et bien, vous pouvez le récupérez ?

La serveuse hocha la tête en souriant et essaya d'attraper le petit chat. Tigrée feula et se cacha un peu plus dans les bras de Kai.

La serveuse : Je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir à vous débarrassez d'elle. Elle vous prend sans doute pour sa mère.

Kai : Quoi ?! Mais je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle ! J'ai déjà une équipe à gérer !

La serveuse : Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre.

Kai baissa les yeux et rencontra les yeux émeraude du chaton 2. Il les regarda un instant et soupira.

Kai : Ma sensibilité me perdra 3… Bon, alors Tigrée, bienvenue dans l'équipe des Blades Breakers.

La serveuse : Vous avez fait le bon choix. Dit-elle en souriant. Je peux prendre vos commandes ?

Ray : Un petit déjeuner complet pour moi.

Kai : Même chose.

La serveuse : Et pour la petite demoiselle ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera offert par l'hôtel en ce qui concerne la nourriture de Tigrée.

Kai : Merci.

La serveuse : Comme d'hab je crois.

Kai prit Tigrée dans ses bras et commença à jouer avec elle.

Ils furent rejoins par Max, Kenny et Tyson qui dormait debout.

Ray : Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Max : Super bien !

Ray : Au fait, on à une nouvelle membre dans l'équipe.

Tyson, Kenny et Max : Quoi ?!

Tyson : Où est-elle ?

Ray : Dans les bras de Kai.

Ils s'approchèrent et virent le petit tigre en train de mordiller affectueusement l'écharpe de Kai.

Max : Oh ! Qu'il est mignon ! 4

Kenny : C'est ça le nouveau membre ?

Ray : Ouais.

Tyson : Expliquez moi.

Kai : Ce petit chat me prend pour sa mère, il a perdu ses parents très jeune. J'ai finalement décidé de le garder.

Tyson : Il t'a prit pour sa mère ?

Kai : Elle.

Tyson : Elle, t'as pris pour sa mère ?

Kai : Oui.

Tyson éclata de rire. Tigrée, énervée par l'agitation soudaine mordit le doigt de Tyson.

Tyson : Aie ! Elle fait mal !

Kai : Elle est du même avis que moi sur toi.

Kenny : Admettons. Tu penses vraiment que tu pourras gérer l'équipe et elle ?

Kai : Je peux parfaitement jouer le parent. J'en ai pris l'habitude avec Tyson comme coéquipier.

Tyson : Hé !

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent dans la salle d'entraînement. Kai déposa Tigrée à côté de Kenny et de Dizzy. Elle s'endormit, fatiguée de sa journée et de cette adoption subite.

Max et Tyson allaient s'affronter. Ils se placèrent en position.

Ray : 3, 2, 1, Hyper vitesse !!!

Draciel et Driger dévalèrent les pentes du beystadium.

Tyson : Tyson, attaque tempête !!!

Max : Draciel, forteresse miroir !!!

Tyson : Quoi ?!! C'est quoi cette attaque ?!

Max : Une surprise de ma part !

Dragoon avait lancé une attaque tempête très puissante. Le bouclier que Draciel avait créé le suivait dans tous ses mouvements. Renvoyant l'attaque à son propriétaire.

Kenny : C'était bien joué. La nouvelle attaque de Max à surpris Tyson autant que Dragoon. C'est quelque chose à utiliser au tournoi. Personne ne connaissait cette attaque.

Dizzy : Oui, mais je me demande comment Tyson va s'en sortir.

Dragoon était pris dans sa propre tempête, il fut arraché du sol avec force mais Tyson reprit le contrôle de Dragoon et lui ordonna de se redresser.

Il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de la tempête et la dirigea à nouveau sur Draciel, Dragoon était toujours pris dans la tempête mais s'en sortait très bien.

Draciel ne parvint pas à renvoyer la tempête, cette dernière ayant acquis plus de puissance depuis qu'il l'avait renvoyée. Et fut pris dedans, Tyson ordonna à la tempête de cesser. Dragoon atterrit directement sur Draciel, à partir de là, tout fut très facile pour lui.

Tyson : Maxou, ton attaque m'a surpris mais à moi de te montrer deux ou trois tours de passe-passe. Dragoon, PESANTEUR !

Tout d'un coup Draciel eu du mal à avancer et commençais à ralentir. Son anneau d'attaque commençait à se fissurer, son anneau de défense aussi.

Max : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Il s'arrêta calmement. Dragoon sauta de Draciel et s'arrêta lui aussi.

Maxou : Beau match Tyson ! Mais dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tyson : Eh bien, l'attaque pesanteur est toute simple. La pesanteur comme la gravitée, quand elles sont à niveau très élevées pourraient immobiliser un homme à terre et l'empêcher totalement de faire des gestes quotidiens très simple comme marcher. Si elle est très forte, l'homme pourrait être comme écrasé sous le poids et mourir.

Tout le monde le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Etonnés de l'explication que Tyson venait de fournir.

Tyson : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

Dizzy : C'est un miracle, il vient de sortir quelque chose d'intelligent.

Kai : Ok, y'a du progrès, il arrive à sortir des trucs qui ont un penchant scientifique.

Tyson : Ca veux dire quoi ça ?

Ray : Qu'on ne te pensait pas capable de dire ça.

Kai : Ou un truc intelligent d'ailleurs…

Tyson : Ah, si c'est que ça… Hé !!!

Tyson et Kai se disputaient comme d'habitude. Des filles entrèrent. Elles avaient toutes des cheveux longs et un superbe physique. La plus grande avait des cheveux blonds or très lisses et des yeux bleus comme des saphirs. La plus petite des cheveux roux bouclés, des yeux verts et des taches de rousseurs. La brune de l'équipe avait la peau mate et des yeux d'un noir profond. Celle qui avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux lisses souriait sensuellement. Ses yeux marron brillaient sous les quelques rayons de soleil entrant dans la pièce.

Tyson se retourna aussitôt, la blonde lui adressa un clin d'œil et se détourna de lui.

Tyson : Eh Salut !

La blonde : Salut, tu es Tyson c'est ça ? Et vous êtes les Blades Breakers, non ?

Tyson : Oui et vous êtes ?

La blonde : Les Néréides.

Dizzy : Vous êtes grecques ?

La blonde : En effet. Mais laissez nous nous présenter. Moi c'est Aglaopé.

La rousse : Aglaophonos.

La brune : Télès.

La fille aux cheveux noirs : Thelxépéia.

Ray : Vous participez au tournoi ?

Aglaophonos : En effet. Mais nous avons eu une entraîneuse anglaise.

Kenny : Ah.

Télès : Nous avons un petit défi à vous proposer, histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour le tournoi.

Kai : Pensez vous vraiment nous battre ? dit-il en ricanant

Aglaopé : Quasiment certaines.

Kai : Tss, je déteste briser les espoirs des jeunes filles mais puisque tu y tiens tant…

Aglaopé : Livrons un match alors. Nous vous défions !

Kai : Alors allons y « celle au beau visage »

Aglaopé : Je vois que tu comprends le Grec, bien… 1 manche seulement pour ne pas tout dévoiler de nos attaques. Et en garder pour la finale.

Ray : Ca marche.

Ce fut Tyson et Aglaopé qui engagèrent. La blonde adressa un clin d'œil à son adversaire, le faisant rougir.

Kai : Tyson, ce n'est pas le moment pour faire le joli cœur, tu as intérêt à la battre.

Aglaopé : Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi.

Tyson : tu te trompes ma belle. Ce sera le contraire.

Thelxépéia : 3, 2, 1 Hyper vitesse !!!

Tyson : Dragoon fais souffler la tempête !!

Aglaopé : Thelxiopé, enchantement mortel !!

Une sirène sortit de sa blade. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds qu'Aglaopé et avait un sourire carnassier. La queue de poisson de cette dernière était d'un bleu de différents tons, la rendant féerique. Elle se mit tout d'un coup à chanter une étrange chanson. Dragoon arrêta son attaque en plein vol et ne bougea plus. Il paraissait envoûté.

Tyson : Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

Aglaopé : Tu ne connais pas les pouvoirs des sirènes ? Eh bien Dragoon est sous le charme de Thelxiopé. Il peut totalement se plier à ma volonté à présent.

Tyson : Quoi ?!

Aglaopé : Maintenant, raz-de-marée !!

Une gigantesque vague frappa Dragoon de plein fouet. Il retourna dans sa blade.

Tyson : Je ne peux pas utiliser Dragoon mais je peux toujours attaquer Thelxiopé. Dragoon, spirale infernale !!

Dragoon se mit à décrire une spirale qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure. Plus la spirale grandissait plus il prenait de l'élan et de la vitesse. Aglaopé, devinant l'astuce, ordonna à Thelxiopé de s'en aller. Malheureusement pour elle, Dragoon la percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya se planter dans le mur. Derrière Aglaopé.

Aglaopé : Tu me le paieras, murmura t-elle.

Tyson : Yes !!! J'ai gagné ! Merci Dragoon mais essaye de ne pas succomber aux charmes de cette sirène la prochaine fois.

Kenny : Dizzy, tu as tout enregistré ?

Dizzy : Tout y est. Leur dossier est ouvert et près à être rempli.

Kenny : Parfait. Bon rétablissement Tyson.

Tyson : Merci, mais j'ai pourtant douter de moi et de Dragoon l'espace d'un instant.

Kenny : Bien, Max, c'est à toi à présent.

Aglaopé : Aglaophonos, c'est à toi.

Aglaophonos : T'inquiète, je ferai de mon mieux !

Max : Tu es très belle mais je ne te ferais pas de cadeau.

Aglaophonos : Moi non plus Maxou, pourtant tu es mon joueur préféré dans votre équipe.

Max : Merci.

Télès : 3, 2, 1 Hyper vitesse !!!

Aglaophonos : Arwen ! Sors !!

Max : Draciel, fais pareil !!

Arwen était une grande elfe aux cheveux roux, elle portait un diadème et une longue robe aux longues manches bleues – grises.

Aglaophonos : Arwen, magie blanche !

Draciel se reçu de plein fouet, un rayon lumineux. Arwen lui envoya une autre attaque magie blanche mais…

Max : Draciel ! Forteresse miroir !!

L'attaque d'Aglaophonos fut renvoyée encore plus puissante que précédemment.

Aglaophonos : Qu'est ce que... !!

Arwen reçu le rayon en plein cœur. Elle se releva difficilement mais envoya à son tour encore l'attaque magie blanche. Draciel répliqua avec la même stratégie. Mais Arwen arrêta l'attaque. Le rayon disparut totalement.

Aglaophonos : On ne m'a pas deux fois. Arwen, reprend ta forme originelle !

Tout d'un coup, la robe d'Arwen se raccourcit. Sa chevelure se fit plus longue et des ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos.

Aglaophonos : Je te présente la vraie forme d'Arwen. La où elle n'utilise que 60 de sa force mais qui est une bonne transformation. Sa vitesse est accrue, son endurance plus élevée, ses pouvoirs plus puissants. Elle revient à sa forme première d'Elfe. Arwen, rayon fatal !!

Un rayon bleu glace sortit des mains de l'elfe et fut renvoyé par la forteresse de Draciel. Profitant qu'Arwen fasse disparaître le rayon d'énergie, Draciel passa à l'attaque et percuta de plein fouet la blade d'Aglaophonos. Il s'acharna dessus et quand Aglaophonos se fut débarrassée du rayon d'énergie, il était trop tard et elle s'arrêta de tourner.

Max : Draciel reviens !

Aglaophonos : Très beau match ! Mais à la finale ce sera différent, je serai prête à prendre ma revanche.

Max : D'acc, à la finale se sera différent, je serai près si on doit s'affronter ! Mais toi aussi tu as très bien joué.

Aglaophonos : Merci.

Kenny : Kai ? Tu y vas ?

Kai : Ce sera bref.

Aglaophonos : Télès, c'est à toi.

La brune sourit et s'approcha du beystadium. Elle retira les mèches qui lui cachaient les yeux et fit un clin d'œil à Kai.

Kai : Désolé pour toi, les filles ne m'intéressent pas.

Télès : Dommage, tu es tout à fait à mon goût.

Tyson : 3, 2, 1 Hyper vitesse !!

Kai : Dranzer, les flèches de feu !!

Télès : Ligéia, cri strident !!

Une femme aux ailes et aux serres d'aigles sortit de la blade, elle avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes reflétant un regard sournois. C'était une harpie. Elle poussa un cri strident qui empêcha à tout le monde de se concentrer. Dranzer s'agitait et ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Kai : Dranzer, calme toi.

Le phœnix reprit son calme et attendit sagement l'ordre de son maître.

Kai : Maintenant tu attends que je te donne le signale pour attaquer, lui murmura t-il

Télès : Ligéia, tornade de feu !!

Une tornade de feu se forma autour de Ligéia. Elle se mit soudain à s'avancer dangereusement vers Dranzer. Ce dernier s'agitait. Mais Kai le rassura. Dranzer se calma et attendit, près à attaquer.

La tornade se rapprocha de Dranzer.

Kai : Invulnérabilité !!

Dranzer entra dans la tornade.

Kai : Maintenant, tu es juste à côté d'elle. Flèches de feu !!!

Ligéia qui se concentrait à garder la tornade, ne pu pas se défendre de cette attaque. Elle retourna dans sa blade juste quand celle-ci fut éjectée par Dranzer.

Kai : Dranzer, reviens.

Télès : Bien joué, maintenant c'est à Thelxépéia.

Thelxépéia : Eh bien à nous deux Ray.

Elle mit un moment avant de lancer sa blade, elle ne l'avait pas encore lancée quand :

Thelxépéia : Ah ! Ca y est, je me souviens !! Tu me rappelles mon demi frère Mystel ! Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup sauf que lui est blond.

Ray : Je savais pas que je lui ressemblais à ce point. Bon, on y va ?

Thelxépéia : Oui s'cuse !

Télès : 3, 2, 1, Hyper vitesse !

Ray : Go Driger !

Thelxépéia : Go Drima !

Driger sortit et trouva face à lui une jeune femme aux ailes de chauve souris et le corps recouvert de sigles noir dévoilant la peau pâle, presque blanche. Les gigantesques pattes griffues qu'elle avait à la place des pieds et les oreilles de chauve-souris lui donnaient tout à fait l'air d'un vampire. Mais on aurait plutôt dit, une belle jeune femme croisée avec une chauve-souris.

Ray : Driger, la griffe du tigre !!

Thelxépéia : Drima, enchaînement de coups de pieds sautés !!

Drima s'envola et tomba au dessus de la tête de Driger, elle lui donna des coups de patte à une vitesse fulgurante. Quand elle eu fini Driger semblait un peu groogy mais il se ressaisit et se jeta sur la chauve-souris qui n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter. Driger la plaqua au sol et lui mordit les ailes et lui planta les griffes dans la poitrine.

Elle poussa un cri déchirant qui brisa les tympans de tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, la blade de Ray avait sauté sur celle de Thelxépéia. Drima commençait à perdre beaucoup de vitesse, et son spectre avait du mal à se dégager.

Thelxépéia : Drima ! Essaye de te dégager !

Drima donna un coup de pied dans les flancs de Driger, et l'envoya valser au loin, la blade de Thelxépéia s'était débarrassé de Driger, mais ce dernier fonça droit sur elle, il la percuta de plein fouet mais elle s'était tenue prête pour le choc.

Ray ne réussi pas à la faire éjecter. Mais il la faisait reculer lentement. Drima faiblissait, Driger la laissa tranquille le temps de 5 secondes, Ray remarqua que sa vitesse était très diminuée et qu'il suffirait de la percuter pour qu'elle soit éjectée. Thelxépéia se douta de ce qu'il allait faire et fit le tour du beystadium pour reprendre de la vitesse.

Mais Driger la poursuivit et ne la laissa pas tranquille. Il la rattrapa et la percuta finalement pour la faire éjecter et atterrir dans la main de

Thelxépéia.

Thelxépéia : Bien joué, je te félicite !

Ray : Tu te débrouilles bien, continu de t'entraîner, je t'attends au tournoi et tu as intérêt à avoir progressé ! Dit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Thelxépéia : D'acc !

Aglaopé : Nous tenterons de faire beaucoup mieux au tournoi. En attendant, on à deux questions.

Max : Lesquelles ?

Aglaopé : 1, on peux s'entraîner avec vous ?

Tyson : Bien sur ! T'en pense quoi Kai ?

Kai : Hmph.

Max : Ca veut dire oui. Et la deuxième ?

Les Néréides : Il est à vous cet adorable petit chat ?

Tyson : euh, la nouvelle mascotte ?

Kai : Ce n'est pas une mascotte Tyson, ni une peluche ! Je peux espérer que tu puisses au moins rentrer ça dans ton crâne vide et rempli de courants d'air ?

Tyson : Gna, gna, gna ! Ouaich, ouaich, ce n'est pas une mascotte ni une peluche, c'est le petit chat de mon seigneur Kai Hiwatari, ça va j'ai compris la mère de substitution.

Kai : Tss, dis plutôt le baby-sitter.

Tyson : Tss, Kai z'arrive pas à faire dodo, tu peux me lire une histoire s'il teuplait ?!!

Kai : Tu ne comprendrais même pas « il était une fois » tellement ton cerveau est minuscule.

Tyson : Oh mais je vois que môssieur est connaisseur, combien de conte de fée tu as lu ?

Kai : Suffisamment pour te faire passer l'envie de continuer à faire le con.

Tyson : Ou Maman au s'cours j'ai peur ! Ouais, c'est ça, t'oserais pas lever la main sur moi tout de même ? Tu sais très bien que tu me traites tout le temps de gamin et qu'on peux pas lever la main sur un enfant donc tu peux rien me faire ! Na !

Ray : Là, il marque un point !

Kai : Toi, on t'a pas sonné !

Ray : Puisque c'est comme ça, je dis plus rien !

Kai : Quelle perte irremplaçable ! Et le premier qui m'interrompt tandis que j'essaye de massacrer Tyson il va le sentir venir de loin. Je te traite souvent de gamin, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas assez grand pour te défendre. Quand j'avais ton âge je savais parfaitement me défendre. Donc, je peux. 5

Tyson : Oui mais je ne suis pas toi !

Kai : Pas grave, pour la première fois de ma vie je lèverais la main sur un enfant.

Max : Je serai toi Tyson, je me mettrait à courir.

Kai : Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je te laisse 2s d'avance.

Tyson : Il est trop bon. -.-

Kai : 1…

Tyson partit en courant.

Kai : 2... et 3 !

Il se mit à poursuivre Tyson pour le massacrer. Sous les rires des Néréides et des Blades Breakers. Pendant ce temps, une fille aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval et avec des mèches sur les côtés de son visage et des yeux d'un brun profond les observait dans l'ombre.

La fille : Pas mal… Il faudrait que j'en parle à Morgane… Ils risquent d'être plus durs à battre que je le pensais…

1 Wow le language !

2 Pour ceux qui on vu Shrek 2, si vous visualisez le chat poté alors vous voyez quel genre de spectacle c'est.

3 Parce que t'en à ?

4 Même chose, si vous avez vu Shrek 2. Vous savez quand il fait des yeux de chien battu et que toutes les personnes qui voient les chibi eyes s'écrient « Oh !!!!!!!!!!! Qu'il est mignon !!! »

5 Pour les disputes entre Kai et Tyson, tout est inspiré des disputes que j'ai avec mon imbécile de cousin, donc imaginer moi qui sort toutes les répliques que Kai vient de sortir et que celles de Tyson soit sorties par…ben un Tyson à la peau noire. Vous ajoutez un balai dans la poursuite (tenu par moi) et vous verrez quelles genre de disputes on à. -.-'''''''''' C'est très violent…

**PFIOU !! C'était long mais j'ai réussi. En même temps, j'ai déjà en quelque sorte commencée à offrir des cadeaux à Fushicho… Ainsi qu'une pluie de cadeau qui arrivera plus tard pour mes revieweuses… Au fait, à quoi vous ressemblez physiquement ? Et c'est quoi votre caractère ?**

**Kiss, et…**

**SVP REPONDEZ A CETTE QUESTION !!!!!!!!!! PLIZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et aussi Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Et si lectrices silencieuses il y a quelque part dans le monde inconnu de , n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de c'te fic et qu'est ce que je devrais faire pour la rendre meilleure. Par contre, je tiens à préciser que les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus courts. Eh oui, je dois bosser pour pouvoir passer en 3e puis mettre la patte sur mon brevet et passer en 2e générale. Donc, tout un programme…**

**C'est valable aussi pour mes revieweuses actuelles !!!!**

**Allez, Big bisous bien baveux à tous (NDA : BEURK !!!) **


	4. Nouvelles recrues

Titre : I miss you

Auteur : Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon.

Moi : Kookies!

Mystel : De retour ?

Moi : Nan, partisse.

Kai : Ca existe ce mot ?

Moi : Ché po. En tout cas, ça sonne bien !

Ray : Partisse où ? Chère cousine ?

Moi : Partisse à Tana pis maintenant en France pour faire chier aux Majestics, ça te va ? (NDM (Notes des Majestics) : NAOOOOOOOOON !)

Tala : On m'a appelé ?

Moi : Pas encore mon ange !

Tala : C'est pas vrai, encore elle.

Moi : Et vii mon cœur !

Tala : Au s'cours.

Tyson : Mais t'es où précisément ?

Moi : Plus précisément, j'écris actuellement de Givonne, à Sedan, dans les Ardennes, à la frontière de la Belgique. Dans une chambre toute en désordre par ma faute, sur un lit très confortable, face à une fenêtre et j'écris finalement sur l'ordi portable de Bryan qui m'a permit de l'utiliser.

Bryan : Si on passait au reviews ? Plus vite on finira, mieux ça vaudra.

Moi : Mm…Nan ! Je vais d'abord chercher…Brooklyn et Garland ! I'sont pas dans cette histoire et j'ai envie de leur faire chier.

Justement, nos deux intéressés débarquent.

Garland : Merde. Me dites pas qu'on est dans une fic ?

Kai : Quelle surprise. Oui, on est dans une fic.

Brooklyn : Et c'est qui elle ?

Moi : Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon mon chou, auteuse de cette fic. Sœur de Bryan et cousine de Ray.

Garland : C'est ta sœur ?

Bryan : Ouais. No comments please.

Hiro : Si nous passions aux reviews ?

Moi : Bonne idée.

Hiro : Alors, on commence par…**Ten-shi**

Moi : J'ai honte je sais, j'ai du retard.

Tous : regard noir plein de sous-entendu

Moi : Bon d'accord, beaucoup de retard.

Tous : rebelote

Moi : D'accord ! J'avoue ! J'ai vraiment honte ! J'ai 8 mois de retard !

Bryan : Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Reprend immédiatement ta review.

Moi : Oui Bryan.

Hiro : Quelle autorité ! Si seulement c'était comme ça avec Tyson.

Tyson : EHH ! Faux frère !

Moi : Alors pour le yaoi…

Kai : Qui en seraient les victimes ? sourire sadique

Moi : Toi et Tala.

Tala : Eh Setsuna ! Tu vas pas me faire ça ? Je f'rai tout ce que tu voudras ! Je supporterais même les dîners aux chandelles parfumées à ylang-ylang et tout les films à l'eau de rose mais par pitié ! Fais pas de yaoi !

Moi //J'allais répondre que je ferai des one-shoots mais c'est tout mais comment résister à une proposition pareille ? Je vais faire durer le suspence…/Hum…J'sais pas…Si tu promet d'être gentil aka moi, de sortir avec moi, de ne plus me traiter de folle une heure plus tard et d'être adorable, et de m'envoyer un texto tout les jours…Alors ça marche.

Tala : Hmm…Marché conclu !

Moi : Top là chéri !

Ray : T'as pas répondu à la question ! Tu ressembles à quoi en vrai ?

Kai : C'est vrai ! Ca m'étonnerait que t'ai des cheveux violets et noirs dans la réalité !

Moi : Bon… Alors j'vais essayer de faire court. Je suis une auburn aux cheveux bouclés mi-long, aux yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Kai dans la saison 1, toujours en pantalon (surtout des jeans), j'suis métisse et j'suis assez grande. (J'ai fais très court, c'est ça ou sinon c'est deux pages. Au choix) Je suis lunatique, romantique, rêveuse, affectueuse et susceptible.

Quand à la suite…La voilà ! Big kissous à toi aussi !

Brooklyn : Après c'est…**bulma44 **

Moi : Alors ça va être court. Encore gomen pour le long retard… J'espère que ta patience a eu de très longues limites car la voilà. Allez, kissous !

Garland : Continuons…Tiens ? J'la connais pas celle la. (NDA : Quel inculte de la life !)

Kai : Dis toujours.

Garland : **littleange54**

Tous (sauf Garland, Mystel et Brooklyn) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Pas elle !

Mystel : Euh ? Vous vous connaissez ?

Kai : Oui ! C'est l'une des fanficeuses avec qui Setsuna s'entend pas mal du tout ! Elles font le concours de celle qui est la plus folle, je crois.

Ray : Attention ! Question : Qu'est ce qu'elle aime ? T'as intérêt à bien répondre cousine.

Moi : appuie sur le buzzer KAI !

Ray : Bonne réponse !

Moi : Et oui ! J'aime me disputer avec mon cousin surtout avec un balai !

Ray : MOI ?

Moi : Nan ! Mon cousin de l'autre côté de la famille. Mais si tu veux je peux essayer avec toi aussi.

Ray : Non merci !

Moi : Comme tu voudras. En réponse à ta question, ben si tu lis ça, c'est que je l'ai updaté ! '' C'est logique. Quand au fait qu'il ne leur arrive rien… jette un regard inquiétant aux mecs

Tous : peur

Moi : Ca ce discute…

Tous : Ouf !

Moi : Mais on sais jamais !

Tous : NON !

Moi : J'hésite.

Tous : Par pitié !

Moi : On verra.

Tous : inquiet

Moi : Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que tout le monde adore Tigrée. Normal ! Elle est sur le modèle de Kawaii mon adorable petit chat noir ! Par rapport à la suite…Si tu lis ça…Ben ça doit être bon alors. Alors Bizzoux littleange !

Ray : Après c'est à...Oh ! Pas n'importe qui ! C'est une princesse !

Tyson : Une princesse ? Elle est jolie ?

Ray : Pose lui la question ? **Princesse d'Argent **?

Tyson : Si tu euh vous êtes intéressé par un jeune homme beau, fort et musclé, faites moi signe !

Moi : -.-U C'est beau les illusions… Enfin… Alors, des problèmes avec le chapitre 3 ? Ca s'affiche pas en entier ? Je sais ce que c'est ! Ca fait plusieurs fois que j'arrives pas à lire et reviewer **Ridelliz **à cause de ça. Je sais ce que c'est ! C'est trop chiant.

Ouais. D'ailleurs j'aime pas Lenn. Le pire c'est que ce type existe. Pov' de moi ! Il est dans le même Lycée Français que moi. Génial ? Je n'irais pas jusque là. Attends de voir les progrès que j'ai fait après plusieurs mois ! Mais peu importe les progrès que je ferais, ça fera toujours pâle figure à côté de ta fic ou de celle d'**Etoile du soir**. Mais si ça te plait, alors…

Tous : VOICI LA SUITE !

Moi : On se retrouve sur 20six ! Aller ! Big bisous ! Maintenant la suite

**Bon, je sais, j'ai pris beaucoup ( bon d'accord, 8 mois de retard, ça se pardonne pas) de retard mais j'étais face au pire cauchemar de l'écrivain. Le syndrome de la page blanche. Ce chapitre et les prochains seront plus court je pense. Bonne lecture ! Au fait, Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, seulement les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi. **

**Je tiens aussi a changer le nom de l'équipe des Blades Girls en Blades Layers par respect pour Misteria Hiwatari qui a écrit une fic que je vous conseille de lire qui s'appelle : … Le nom de l'équipe principale est exactement la même à part une lettre de différence : le s de girls qui est un z. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller l'emmerder avec ça donc comme ça m'gêne pas du tout, je vais le changer. Merci de votre attention.**

Chapitre 4 : Graines de champions

Au même moment, dans la suite des Majestics, un certain rouquin commençait à s'agiter nerveusement. Ses coéquipiers l'observaient d'un œil inquiet.

Oliver décida de s'enquérir de ce qui le tourmentait.

Oliver : Mais enfin Johnny, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ? On dirait un lion en cage !

Johnny : C'est rien, c'est rien.

Oliver : Oh j't'en pris ! C'est pas rien ! T'as vu dans quel état tu es !

Johnny : Tu vas pas te mettre à jouer la mère de substitution !

Oliver : Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour te calmer, alors je le ferai !

Johnny : Pas besoin d'une autre mère. J'en ai assez d'une qui me cause suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

Enrique : Dis nous ce qu'il y a nous pourrons t'aider !

Robert : Enrique à raison ! Dis nous ce qui te met dans cet état !

Johnny inspira un bon coup, se calma et s'assis aux côtés de ses coéquipiers.

Johnny : Vous savez tous qu'il y a une chambre de plus dans le bungalow ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête.

Johnny : Je vous avais dis que je vous en parlerais plus tard, n'est ce pas ? Et bien, ce plus tard est arrivé.

Enrique : Et bien ?

Johnny : Voyez vous, j'ai une vieille amie que je n'ai pas vue depuis 10 ans. Ma mère m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle venait passer du temps avec moi. Elle doit arriver aujourd'hui ! Je suis pas prêt à la revoir !

Oliver : Donc elle va cohabiter avec nous ?

Johnny : Ouais. Nos mères n'ont rien contre. Elles ont même dit, je cite : « un peu de compagnie féminine ne fera aucun mal à une bande de célibataires endurcis (NDA : Excepté Enrique) comme vous. »

Enrique : Et elle doit avoir quel âge actuellement ?

Johnny : 13 ans. Enfin je crois.

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Johnny : Laissez, j'y vais.

Le rouquin s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Devant lui se tenait une fille brune aux yeux brun verts. Elle était plutôt grande et très fine. Elle avait une peau très pâle mais cela lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux longs étaient séparés en deux longues couettes qui lui descendait dans le dos jusqu'aux hanches. Une importante mèche lui mangeait une partie du visage. Et de chaque côté du visage deux mèches plus petites et courtes qui s'arrêtaient juste en dessous du niveau du menton. Asymétriques, l'une d'elles était entourée d'un ruban bleu.

Elle mettait une petite robe courte blanche dont les manches découvraient les épaules. Elle portait des cuissardes bleues sans talons. Et sur ses bras, au niveau des poignets des bracelets en fausse fourrure étaient accompagnés de fils entrelacés, d'un même bleu qui remontait le long des bras jusqu'au aisselles.

La fille : Johnny ? C'est toi ?

Johnny : Fanny !

Ils se sautèrent mutuellement dans les bras. Le reste des Majestics s'approcha des 2 amis qui se donnaient l'accolade. Ils se séparèrent finalement. La jeune fille se recula et observa les 3 autres garçons.

Johnny : Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi adorable !

Fanny : Merci ! Toi aussi !...Euh…Je peux ?

Enrique : Entrer ? Mais bien sur !

Fanny : Merci !

Sur ce, elle attrapa sa valise et son sac à dos. Elle entra et les déposa dans la pièce.

Fanny : Je part pendant 10 ans et tu en oublis déjà les bonnes manières ? Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Johnny : Oh si ! Les gars, voici Fanny, mon amie d'enfance arrivant de Polynésie Française. Fanny, je te présentes Enrique, Oliver et Robert.

Oliver : Contant de te connaître. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

Fanny : Moi aussi.

Robert : Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Bienvenue.

Fanny : C'est gentil.

Enrique : lui fait un baise main Enchanté mademoiselle.

Fanny : Euh merci rougit

Oliver //Il est incroyable, j'envie sa désinvolture avec les filles ! Moi c'est le contraire ! J''ai toujours peur de ne pas dire ce qu'il faut./

Fanny//Quel baratineur / Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais vous rencontrer. Johnny m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis des années.

Robert : Eh bien, j'espère que tout se passera bien et que tu passeras un bon séjour en notre compagnie.

Fanny : Je l'espère aussi.

Enrique : Je te montres ta chambre.

Fanny : Je veux bien, je n'ai pas envie d'encombrer le passage avec mes affaires

Enrique : Suis moi, c'est par là.

Ils s'éclipsèrent laissant dans la salle de séjour Robert, Johnny et Oliver.

Oliver : Elle fait du beyblade ?

Johnny : J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

Robert : Parce qu'on vient juste de nous annoncer une nouvelle règle pour participer à ce tournoi.

Johnny : Laquelle ?

Robert : Toutes les équipes doivent être composées de 5 membres.

Tyson : QUOI ?

M.Dickenson : Cela vient de tomber.

Ray : Comment allons nous trouver un 5e membre ?

Kenny : On est fichus !

Kai : Pas sur…

Tyson : T'as une idée ?

Kai : Ouais.

M.Dickenson : Vous voyez les enfants, il n'y a aucun problème. Quelle est ton idée Kai ?

Kai : Appeler une vieille connaissance a moi.

Il se dirigea vers le sans fil et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils. Il composa un numéro et attendit sous les regards inquiets de ses coéquipiers.

Tyson : Alors ?

Kai : Tais toi. Ca sonne.

Pour le bien de l'équipe, Tyson ne répliqua rien et laissa le commentaire de son capitaine glisser sur lui.

Kai : …Allo Stéph' ? Ouais c'est moi…Trèves de bavardages. Je vais aller directement au fait. Ca t'intéresserais toujours de rentrer dans une équipe de Beyblade ? …… Hmm…….t'es en France là ?...Ah ?...Ok, on t'attends….bungalow 15. Ouais, a toute.

Il raccrocha silencieusement et remis le téléphone a sa place.

Tyson : Alors ? ALORS ?

Kai : Nous avons un membre potentiel.

Tyson et Max :YES ! Trop cool ! On est sauvés ! A nous le tournoi !

Ray : Quand doit-il arriver ?

TOC TOC TOC

Kai : Maintenant.

Tyson et Max se ruèrent sur la porte. Ils l'ouvrirent finalement après quelques secondes d'engueulade. Ce fut une fille qu'ils trouvèrent devant la porte. Elle avait une peau mate et métissée, faisait presque la même taille que Kai, était assez fine et avait des cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds, roux. Ils étaient attachés en une queue de cheval avec deux mèches bien définies qui se terminaient en anglaises de chaque côté du visage et des yeux d'un même brun que ceux de Kai. (NDA : Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est la même fille que dans le chapitre précédant) Elle portait un jeans très taille basse dont l'illusion était renforcée par un t-shirt très court sans manches blanc qui lui découvrait le nombril. Assorties à son t-shirt, des baskets blanche lui donnait un air dynamique. A son bas droit, plusieurs bracelets différents pendouillaient gracieusement et a son pouce droit une grosse bague noire assortie à l'un de ses bracelets. A son autre bras, une manche longue et noire lui couvrant une partie de la main remontait au dessus de son coude.

Tyson : Euh…Bonjour…Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous être trompée de bungalow ?

La fille : Kai Hiwatari réside bien ici ?

Max : Euh…Ouais. C'est toi la… ?

La fille : Ouaip !

(NDA : Si vous avez la chanson It's raining men version Gery Halliwell, je vous conseille de l'écouter à partir de ce moment ça le fait à mon gout)

Kai apparut dans l'encadrement de porte en préparant Dranzer. La jeune fille le vit et sortit une beyblade argentée d'une de ses poches.

Kai : Max ! Tyson ! Ecartez vous !

Tyson : Pourquoi ?

Max lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit signe de regarder les deux adolescents qui se faisaient face. Ils s'observaient mutuellement. Chacun ayant une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Il s'y mêlait diverses émotions que les garçons ne purent identifier. La fille esquissa un sourire et murmura quelque chose. Kai fit de même.

La fille : En avant la musique…

Kai : Comme au bon vieux temps…

La fille : 3…

Kai : 2…

La fille : 1…

Les deux : HYPER VITESSE !

Max et Tyson s'écartèrent rapidement. Juste au moment où il reculèrent, deux beyblades lancées à pleine puissance se rencontrèrent violemment.

La fille : SHUGO ! Il est temps d'arranger le terrain à notre avantage ! Et c'est parti pour un jeu des ténèbres !

Au moment même où elle prononça ces mots, la pièce sombra dans un brouillard noir enveloppant tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Tyson : Brr ! Cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos.

La fille : Bienvenue dans les ténèbres Kai ! J'espère que ça te plait !

Kai : Non merci, je ne suis pas un fan de la couleur noire. Dranzer, on va réchauffer l'ambiance ! FLECHES DE FEU !

La fille : Tu le prends comme ça ? Alors je vais jouer aussi à ce jeu là ! SHUGO ! AQUA SHADOW !

La beyblade enflammée de Kai fonçait droit sur celle de la jeune fille, quand…sortant de nulle part, une gigantesque vague noire englouti le pauvre Dranzer.

La fille : N'oublis pas ! On joue sur mon terrain ! Ici tout obéit à ma volonté.

Kai //Elle a encore progressé…Excellent…Bon, maintenant où est Dranzer /

La fille : Maintenant Shugo, MAIN DES TENEBRES !

Une horrible main noire sortie de nulle part. La jeune fille exécuta quelques mouvement avec sa main droite et la main des ténèbres les ré exécuta en une parfaite synchronisation. La fille tendit la main vers Kai, et la main noire reproduit exactement le même mouvement. Elle fit mime de saisir quelque chose et au même moment, la main doubla de volume au point de faire la taille de Kai.

Kai //J'ai intérêt à me tirer de là en vitesse./

Au moment où la main tenta de le saisir, il l'esquiva de justesse. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas qu'une seconde main l'attendait à l'endroit où il avait sauté. Cette dernière le saisi et le souleva dans les airs sous le regard incrédule de tout ceux présents dans la pièce. Kai se débattait comme un beau diable mais rien n'y fit.

Kai : Gnn ! Lâche moi !

La fille : Une minute papillon.

La seconde main se saisit de Dranzer et l'arrêta délicatement en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer.

La fille : Perdu. Shugo, on remballe. (NDA : Vous pouvez éteindre la musique si vous voulez)

Au même instant, la lumière repris ses droits et les ténèbres disparurent. La main aussi. Laissant Kai tomber et se faire rattraper de justesse par Ray.

Kai : Hn. Merci.

Il rejoint la terre ferme et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Ils se toisèrent du regard et se sourirent ; finalement, ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

Kai : Tu as bien progressé. Pour ta première victoire contre moi, bravo.

La fille : Mais j'ai été obligée d'utiliser Shugo.

Kai : Et alors ? C'est excellent quand même.

Tyson : Parce que tu veux dire que ces ténèbres c'est ton spectre ?

La fille : Dans l'une de ses métamorphoses oui.

Tyson : Wow ! On la prend !

Max : Je suis du même avis !

Kenny : J'ai hâte d'étudier son spectre ! Je n'en ai jamais vu de comme ça !

Ray : Elle est excellente. Je suis du même avis.

M.Dickenson : Bien. Puisque vous êtes tous du même avis…alors bienvenue chez les Blades Breakers mademoiselle… ?

La fille : Polanski, Stéphanie Polanski (NDA : J'me souviens plus de son nom de famille. Dans certains de mes souvenirs ça ressemble à ça, même si ça ressemble pas à un nom français. Donc on va faire aka)

M.Dickenson : Tu ne serais pas par hasard la sœur d'Oliver ?

Stéph' : Si. Et la 2e championne de France. Derrière mon frère.

Tyson : Cool ! Moi c'est Tyson.

Max : Max, mais appelle moi Maxou.

Ray : Mon nom est Ray.

Kenny : Kenny ou Chef, c'est toi qui voit.

Stéph' : Stéphanie mais appelez moi Stéph'.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient les présentations, Les Néreides se réunissaient pour parler de la même chose. Aglaopé était au téléphone

Aglaopé : Bon, nous avons de la chance ! Heureusement qu'Aphrodite doit arriver demain.

- C'est rassurant. Je suis heureuse que tout soit prêt et parfait. Oh, il se fait tard, je dois y aller. Reunion importante. Bonne journée, passe mon bonjour aux filles. Je vous téléphonerais pour connaître l'heure précise d'arrivée d'Aphrodite. Il faudra que vous passiez la prendre à l'aéroport principal dans les environs de 10h. Au revoir !

Aglaopé : Ok. Je transmettrais. Bonne journée Mme Calista. Au revoir.

Chez les Demolition Boys c'était un peu près la même chose. En moins joyeux. Tala raccrocha son cellulaire et s'affala dans un fauteuil sur la véranda de leur bungalow. Il soupira bruyamment et fit réagir son coéquipier aux cheveux lavandes qui se tourna vers lui et le scruta de ses yeux violets.

Tala : Génial…Un 5e membre…J'espère seulement que Boris ne va pas nous refiler un morpion.

Bryan : A mon avis, il ne prendra pas ce risque. Il a trop envie de gagner et puis d'après les rumeurs, il s'agirait de Dimitri.

Tala : Dimitri ? Mouais…Ca va encore. Il a au moins 13 ans. J'espère seulement qu'il est un tantinet responsable.

Bryan : Moi aussi. Mais j'aimerai tout de même bien voir de quoi il est capable ce petit.

Tala : Espérons qu'il sera à la hauteur…(NDA : chante Etre à la hauteur, de ce qu'on nous demande, ce que les autres attendent et surmonter sa peur ! Etre à la hauteur !)

**A suivre…**

Moi : Vala, vala. C'est le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous à plu. Le chapitre suivant s'appellera « Sortilèges et sacs à main ». Maintenant j'vais essayer de poster ce chapter avant d'arriver sur l'île d'Oléron. Quoique…Je demanderais un coup de main à Mariam, la tite amie de Bryan ! Elle l'occuperas le temps que je l'envois ! Mais je vais essayer un peu avant. Bon sinon, j'vous laisse. Il est temps que j'aille dormir moi. Et si seulement c'était possible ce que dit la chanson que j'écoute en ce moment : « Retiens la nuit ». J'ai bien envie d'une grasse mat' demain moi !

Tyson : Arrête de raconter ta vie ! Et viens en au fait.

Moi : Wéé ! Rahaa ! J'vous jure, quels couche-tôt ces mecs ! J'vais vous laissez ! Ils menacent de me buter si j'éteins pas cet ordi.

Kai : Par pitié ! Eteins moi cette musique !

Moi : Pourquoi ? Elle est très belle cette chanson de Donna Lewis. Pour ceux que ça intéresse c'est « I love you always forever » dont je suis accroc et que je chante à longueur de journée.

Hiro : On va pas dire qu'elle chante faux mais c'est soulant à la fin.

Moi : Bon, j'vous laisse ! BIZZOUX ! A LA PROCHAINE ! BONNES VACANCES ! ENVOYEZ MOI DES REVIEWS DE LA OU VOUS ETES !


	5. Sortilèges et sacs à main

Titre : I miss you

Auteur : Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon

Moi : Allo !

Bryan : T'as fini tes devoirs ? Ta révisé ton Anglais ? C'est bon, tu peux accéder à ton ordi.

Moi : Merci. Tu deviens lourd.

Bryan : Maman va nous tuer tout les deux si t'arrives pas à avoir ton brevet ! Je tiens pas à mourir ! Je te le ferais remarquer !

Moi : Rahaa ! Laisse tomber ! Alors commençons !

Kai : Alors en premier c'est **littleange54**

Moi : Ma dingue de pote qui m'a poussé (obligé, forcé) à faire la suite de cette fic qui au départ était prévu d'être abandonnée. Alors, on s'est tout dit quand on s'est rencontré ! Alors oui, y'a un perso à ton nom. Par contre, avec qui tu seras… Mystère et potirons pour l'instant !

Mystel : T'as vraiment hâte d'être à la toussaint ? Pas vrai ?

Moi : Ouais. Trop de boulot. Pis notre provo veux bien nous libérer cette année le 15 juin si on rattrape ces cours sur les vacances. Résultat : Si on est en difficulté, on se ramène à l'école pendant les vacances et on bosse.

Tala : Oh ! DUR !

Moi : T'as raison mon cœur. Bon, je te retiens pas plus longtemps sinon tu vas m'étriper car tu dois avoir hâte de lire la suite. Big kissouilles to you.

Tala : Et c'est quoi l'adresse de ton deviantART au fait ?

Moi : Ouais c'est vrai ! envoi tjrs et pis si t'as un problème, demande moi !

Ray : Et maintenant **Princesse d'argent**

Moi : J'suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée ! J'arrive plus à aller sur 20six ! Crétin d'ordi ! J'peux plus donner de mes nouvelles ! Comment vont Pookie, chocolat-woman, kanashimi no yume et Sakura ? Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? Alors Tyson laisse tomber, elle préfére Ray et pis ben j'suis ravie que tu aime ma fic ! Elle est pour quand la suite de la tienne ? J'ai envie de la lire moi !

Allez, j'te laisse ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Je compte sur toi pour passer des milliards de sourires super contagieux à tout le monde ! Je suis plus là pour redonner des sourires aux autres, mais je reviendrais Allez bisous !

Tala : Allez Setsuna, faut maintenant laisser la place à la fic !

Moi : C'est vrai ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Sortilèges et sacs à mains**

C'était une nuit magnifique. Le ciel était d'un bleu foncé très légèrement noir et constellé de milliards d'étoiles. Dans le ciel, le cercle parfait et argenté de la lune étendait son règne sur la ville. Un léger vent frais venant de la mer s'engouffrait par les fenêtres ouvertes des bungalows. Il était accompagné pas le son, aussi mélodieux que celui d'une sirène, calme et apaisant de la mer.

Les rayons de l'astre céleste illuminaient le sommet des arbres : les cocotiers et les palmiers bien que noirs d'huile, prenaient de magnifiques reflets argent changeant au grès du vent. Les frangipaniers avaient refermé leurs fleurs de paradis et dormaient d'un sommeil profond. Tandis que quelques baobabs, de toute leur majesté, veillaient et dominaient avec la lune, la ville endormie, deux ombres amoureuses couraient silencieusement sur les sentiers menant à la plage.

D'après les silhouettes, il s'agissait d'un jeune couple. Le jeune homme avançait en marche arrière, entraînant sa partenaire par les mains. Cette dernière s'amusait à marcher méticuleusement dans ses pas. Rien ne venait briser leur bonheur innocent. Deux simples jeunes gens qui se découvraient l'un l'autre, comme pour la première fois, deux amoureux qui découvraient une nouvelle dimension du mot 'amour'.

Une autre ombre, féminine était assise sur un balcon. Une jambe repliée contre elle, l'autre pendant mollement dans le vide, la jeune fille sourit en voyant ce jeune couple qu'elle connaissait si bien. Son regard triste et mélancolique toujours encadré par deux mèches auburn reconcentra son attention sur la ouate de cristal. Ses cheveux, ordinairement attachés en une queue de cheval tombant dans son dos étaient à présent rassemblés en une tresse se balançant doucement en suivant le vent. Stéphanie décida de ne pas jouer les voyeuses et partit rejoindre son vieil ami Morphée.

Cependant, quelqu'un d'autre avait observé le couple : une rouquin qui passait par là et qui soupirait d'agacement et de mélancolie. Des souvenirs lointains plus ou moins douloureux remontaient à la surface tandis que d'autres, plus agréables les suivaient. Il s'assit sur la plage et contempla un tableau parfait, presque surnaturel, où aucune erreur ne se glissait : des amoureux transis, la lune, les étoiles, la plage, la mer et les cocotiers.

Décidant de ne pas gâcher ce tableau, il repartit dans le sens contraire et laissa les amoureux à leur intimité. Arrivé dans le bungalow, il rejoignis sa chambre et retira son t-shirt, découvrant un torse (nda : ttention les yeux ! Mode fangirl on) à la musculature parfaite, où se mêlait harmonieusement lignes et courbes. Sa peau frissonna un bref instant quand il se retrouva torse nu. Sa peau blanche, très pâle s'associait parfaitement à ses cheveux flamme et ses yeux glacés comme la neige. N'importe quelle fille aurait aimé assister à ce spectacle, cette peau peu habituée au climat tropical et ce torse si rarement découvert. Cette même peau était d'ailleurs parfumée, imperceptible douceur si on ne se trouvait pas dans les bras de ce jeune homme, d'une odeur rappelant presque la menthe. Ce jeune homme décida d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et se glissa par la suite dans son lit. En même temps, il se mit à réfléchir à tout et à rien et laissa vagabonder son esprit dans ses pensées pendant qu'il faisait le point sur ce nouveau tournoi. Et pourtant, cela ne dura pas longtemps car peu de temps après que Morphée ait accueilli Stéphanie, il reçu avec la même attention l'esprit de Tala venu lui rendre visite dans son domaine réservé aux rêves bleus…

Le lendemain matin, il était 9h30 passé quand les Blades Breakers entrèrent dans le bungalow de Stéphanie. Elle dormait à point fermé et avait des cernes sous les yeux. A côté d'elle, un portable, des feuilles, une trousse et un cahier à dessin dépassaient d'un oreiller déplacé.

Kai referma les volets et la laissa dormir, il ne tenait pas à affronter la colère de la jeune métisse s'il la réveillait maintenant. Ils ressortirent donc bredouillent de sa chambre. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du salon. Max ouvrit donc et se trouva face à une jeune fille brune aux cheveux raides et longs. Sa peau pâle contrastant avec ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude pétillant. Elle était à peine plus grande que lui, était fine et élancée. D'allure gracieuse, elle se tenait élégamment dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle vint déplacer une mèche de cheveu de devant ses yeux pour découvrir un petit nez taquin entouré par quelques tâches de rousseur à peine apparentes. Elle portait une longue jupe verte pomme fendue sur les côtés, un débardeur top sans manches et des mitaines jaunes. Elle se grandissait grâce à des talons verts. Elle s'étonna de trouver Max et rougit en bafouillant d'une manière incompréhensible quelque chose du genre :

« -Bonjour ! Excusez moi de vous avoir déranger, j'ai du me tromper de bungalow.

Max : Tu cherches Stéphanie ?

… : Oui ! Elle est là ?

Max : Elle dort encore. Tu veux entrer ?

… : Oui, si ça ne vous gène pas. RAI ! Tu peux venir, c'est là !

Le chinois détourna la tête. Elle s'écarta quand arriva au seuil de la porte un garçon à la peau très mate et aux allures brésiliennes. Il avait des yeux bleu vert qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille ponctués de reflets roux. Ses yeux contrastaient avec sa personne il était très grand et dépassait Max d'une bonne tête. Ses yeux avaient une lueur de malice et de joie, il souriait d'une manière naturelle, ce qui aspirait la sympathie. Il tendit sa main à Max qui nota que ce dernier possédait une bonne poigne. La jeune fille se présenta :

Morgane : Salut, laissez nous nous présenter : Mon nom est Morgane, voici Raimundo, nous sommes des membres des Red Dragons. On savait que Stéph' était ici donc on a voulu la voir.

Raimundo : Je pari qu'elle dort, n'est ce pas ?

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Morgane : Laissez nous faire, elle va se réveiller et de bonne humeur !

Ray : Ok, allez y. Sa chambre est à l'étage.

Morgane : D'accord. Merci.

Les deux coéquipiers se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ils redescendirent les escaliers avec une pitchoune en chemise de nuit dans les bras de Raimundo.

Morgane : Suivez nous ;-)

Les bungalows se trouvant juste devant la mer, ils n'urent pas à marcher beaucoup. Raimundo releva son baggy et entra dans l'eau. Morgane le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand l'eau leur arriva aux genoux. Raimundo et Morgane se lancèrent un regard tendre et complice.

Les 2 : 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! HYPER VITESSE ! Firent-ils en larguant dans l'eau froide le paquet endormi qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Stéph' : KYAAAA ! Non mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ! Ca se fait pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ! . ! Sauvages !

Elle pesta encore longtemps contre Raimundo et Morgane. Tout en sortant de l'eau, elle égoutta ses cheveux et sa nuisette déjà suffisamment courte et décolletée, il fallait maintenant qu'elle soit moulante et dégoulinante. Elle sortit de l'eau et laissa des flaques d'eau dans le sable chauffé par le soleil. Les Blades Breakers la regardèrent passer. On vit alors quelques têtes sortir des bungalows. Soit Stéphanie allait retrouver une humeur abordable, soit elle serait d'humeur massacrante toute la journée. Le reste des insultes qu'elle sortit ne sont pas disibles ici.

Tyson : Wow ! Elle a l'air vachement en colère !

Morgane : C'est sa manière à elle de nous remercier de l'avoir réveillé, bonjour et aussi qu'elle est super heureuse de nous revoir.

Les Blades Breakers se tournèrent vers Kai qui affirma la même chose d'un regard.

Ray : Vous participez au tournoi alors ?

Rai : Oui.

Morgane : Bon, on retourne affronter la furie ?

Max : Allons-y !

A peine arrivèrent ils que la dite furie ressorti impec', peignée, coifée, lavée et habillée en moins d'une minute. Les Blades Breakers s'étonnèrent. Ils se turent pourtant.

Morgane : Alors Miss râleuse, tu viens ? On va manger

Stéph' : Ouais, j'arrive traîtres.

La jeune fille murmura quelque chose d'à peine audible que les autres prirent pour une insulte, et pourtant, au même moment, un sac à main et un portable apparurent adans les mains de Stéphanie. Et pourtant personne ne le remarque à part Ray.

Ray //_Hein ? Ils n'étaient pas là pourtant ! Je devrais la surveiller. Ces 3 là, sont plutôt louches…/_

A suivre…

Moi : J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Donc n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS !


	6. Oreilles indiscrètes

**Et oui…Encore et toujours du retard…j'ai réussi à poster ça au cyber café. J'espère que ça vous plaira car j'ai du me creuser la tête pour l'écrire. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis plus une très grande fan de Beyblade mais de Fullmetal Alchemist. Cela se verra d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. J'essayerais de poster les suites de mes histoires sur Beyblade mais je ne promet rien. Et je n'arrive pas à aller sur de chez moi, donc je ne peux plus lire toutes vos histoires…J'en suis désolée…J'ai d'ailleurs aussi du mal à aller sur mon blog depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Donc, j'ai pris l'habitude de me consacrer à mon site de dessin, qui est, j'espère que vous le comprendrez, ma première passion. Venez le voir, ça me ferait plaisir. C'est : http deux points slache slache www point kit-kat201 point deviantart point com. (Maudit qui veux pas d'adresse . Grr…) Collez le tout et remplacer les « point » par « . » **

**Bien sur, je répondrais toujours à vos reviews. Cette fois ci ce sera par mail, alors laissez moi votre adresse ;-)**

**Chapitre 6 : Oreilles indiscrètes**

L'après-midi arrivait à sa fin. Stéphanie avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et s'était affalée dans un fauteuil bien moelleux, à la manière d'un chat. Elle sirotait un gigantesque jus de fruit et mangeait une glace de taille impressionnante aux parfums fruités tout en lisant le dernier Harry Potter en date. Les couleurs chatoyantes d'un coucher de soleil tropical rendaient l'atmosphère colorée.

Kai surveillait Tyson pour s'assurer qu'il ne dévore pas tout ce qu'il y avait au bar. Il s'approcha de Stéph' et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme le ferait un grand frère.

Stéph' : EH ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Kai : Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je le fais.

Stéph' : Tss… Tiens tiens…Mon frangin arrive, je vais lui faire la surprise !

Kai : Evite de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Il est trop jeune pour mourir comme ça.

Stéph : D'acc-o-dac !

En effet, les Majestics montaient les escaliers menant au salon apéritif. Johnny discutait vivement avec Fanny. Oliver avec Enrique. Et soudain…

Stéph : FRANGIN !

Oliver : OO Seigneur Jésus ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi !

Stéph : Ben…euh… ; câlin ?

Oliver : Stéphanie Madeleine Lisa Marina Polanski, arrête immédiatement tes enfantillages !

Stéph' : Eek ! Chut ! Pas si fort ! Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de connaître tous mes prénoms !

Oliver : Mais enfin, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ces prénoms ?

Stéph' : Et tu oses me dire ça ? Toi ? Mon cher frère Oliver Alphonse Matthias Louis Polanski ?

Oliver : Chut ! Baisse le son, s'il te plait !

Enrique : Matthias ?

Johnny : Alphonse ?

Robert : Louis ?

Tyson : Madeleine ?

Max : Lisa ?

Kai : Marina ?

Les deux frère et sœur : CHUT !

Les Majestics pouffèrent derrière eux, de même que Tyson et Max. Oliver et sa sœur se regardèrent et s'écroulèrent de rire, chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Oliver relâcha sa sœur et la laissa dire bonjour au reste des Majestics. Chacun des Majestics avait droit à une manière spéciale de salutation : Enrique avait droit aux bisous sur les joues et au câlin de rigueur, Johnny avait droit à l'attaque du « glompage » (NDA : Ce mot anglais que j'ai frenchisé signifie sauter sur quelqu'un tout en lui faisant un câlin) et Robert, lui, avait droit à un salut à la japonaise étrangement. Il s'était même incliné le premier. Quant à Fanny…

Stéph' : Oh ? Salut ! Moi c'est Stéphanie, la petite sœur d'Olivier, et toi ?

Fanny : Salut ! Moi c'est Fanny ! Je suis un membre de l'équipe des Red Dragons.

Les Blades Breakers s'arrêtèrent net de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire pour dire d'une même voix un seul mot, mais qui résumait tout :

« QUOI ! »

Au même moment, Raimundo et Morgane sortirent de nulle part.

Raimundo : Et oui. Laissez nous vous présenter notre nouveau membre, Fanny Moderu.

Les Blades Breakers se présentèrent à la jeune fille. Tout d'un coup, un garçon armé d'une grosse valise arriva à la réception. Il était de la même taille que Enrique. Avait des cheveux blonds devant lui arriver en dessous des épaules car ils étaient attachés en une natte dans son dos. Il avait des yeux ambrés qui brillaient de détermination et d'intelligence. Et était habillé d'un t-shirt rouge recouvert d'un gilet noir à manches longues malgré la chaleur, d'un pantalon légèrement moulant noir et de rangers noires et rouges. (NDA : Avez-vous deviné de qui je parle là ? J'ai décrit un personnage d'une série qui continu à faire fureur en ce moment même si canal + à arrêté sa diffusion. Grr . … Je vous présente…)

Robert : Ah ! Edward ! Ton voyage s'est bien passé j'espère ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes à l'aéroport ?

Edward : Robert ! Oui ! C'était parfait ! Je n'ai eu aucun problème ! J'ai fait tout mon possible pour arriver le plus rapidement possible depuis que tu m'as téléphoné ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette offre alléchante ! Alors…me voilà !

Soudain la tornade brune qu'était Stéphanie lui sauta aussi dessus. Le faisant tomber au sol.

Stéph' : EDO-KUN ! 3 3 3

Edward : Stéphanie ! Ca va pas ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

Stéph' : Euh…nan !

Edward : Tss…Incorrigible…

Stéph' : Vii Et fière de l'être !

Voix : Euh…On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? fit une voix railleuse

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers l'escalier. Un jeune homme assez filiforme mais tout de même musclé qui pourrait faire la concurrence à un mannequin professionnel se tenait là. Il avait des yeux de chat, dorés. Avec un air malicieux mais tout de même narquois. Il avait des cheveux plutôt longs, d'après la queue de cheval qui pendouillait dans son dos. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et aux manches bordeaux plutôt long, un baggy en jean et des baskets noires.

Il était accompagné d'un garçon un peu plus grand que lui, mais aussi plus musclé. Ils semblaient faits dans le même genre de moule. Il était plutôt mince aussi. Avait des cheveux hérissés sans doute avec du gel, noirs, des yeux d'un violet envoûtant légèrement cachés derrière des lunettes noires, dans lesquels brillait une lueur un peu possessive et avide. Il portait un débardeur noir moulant qui épousait parfaitement la musculature de son torse ainsi qu'un baggy noir et des baskets, elles aussi, noires.

Raimundo : Ah ! Voilà nos deux retardataires ! Kim et Greed ! (NDA : Dslée éè J'suis une de leur fangirls hystériques et j'suis fière de l'être)

Le garçon aux yeux dorés laissa échapper un grognement.

Raimundo : Bon, ça va, Kimbley et Greed. Ca te va ?

Kimbley : Ca ira.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Edward et Stéphanie affalés sur le sol qui les observaient.

Greed : Eh ben…Qu'avons-nous là ? Vous voulez un coup de main ?

Edward : Euh oui. Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Kimbley tendit sa main à Stéphanie en même temps que Greed. Elle croisa les deux regards et rougit sur le coup. Attrapant les deux mains tendues, elle libéra Edward de son poids. Relevée, elle les fixa et les observa sous toutes les coutures. Se rendant compte qu'elle serrait encore leurs mains, elle les lâcha brusquement et prit une belle teinte coquelicot.

Stéph' : Ben…Salut…Moi c'est Stéphana…nia euh nie. Stéphanie. Merci beau…qui ? Beaucoup ! Dit elle en bredouillant et en rougissant de plus belle.

Oliver //_Tiens donc…Ma petite sœur serait elle amoureuse /_

Greed : Oh de rien. Je t'en pris.

Kim : C'est notre devoir d'aider les couples empêtrés. Dit il en la regardant intensément.

Ce qui rajouta a la gène de la jeune fille.

Stéph : Qui ? Lui ? Moi ? Nous ? Non ! C'est juste un vieil ami.

Kimbley : Ah bon ? Dit il étonné.

Il parut retrouver son sourire et sa bonne humeur tout d'un coup et adressa à la jeune fille un sourire radieux. Greed aussi sembla bien prendre la nouvelle. Il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et partit en direction de Raimundo.

Greed : Salut vieux frère ! Comment ça va ? dit il en tapant dans le dos de Raimundo.

Kimbley les rejoignit, laissant une Stéphanie rouge pompier contempler ses pieds qui devenaient soudainement intéressants. Il fit la bise à Morgane et salua Raimundo.

Raimundo : Et voici nos deux derniers membres : Kimbley et Greed. A ce que je vois Stéph' ne vous a jamais rencontré ?

Kimbley : Non. Apparemment, nous n'avions pas été présentés.

Greed : Mais c'est un plaisir.

Stéph' : euh…Il est partagé.

Tout le monde se présenta aux nouveaux arrivants. Raimundo insista auprès de Johnny pour que Fanny vienne dormir dans le bungalow de leur équipe. Ainsi, ce serait plus simple pour eux et Edward pourrait rejoindre les Majestics sans problèmes. Johnny céda et accompagna Raimundo pour chercher les affaires de Fanny tandis que Robert et Greed aidaient Edward à transporter sa lourde valise.

Il ne restait plus que les Blades Breakers, Kimbley, Oliver, Enrique et Morgane. Cette dernière entraîna la brunette loin des garçons et l'interrogea. Pendant ce temps, les garçons faisaient connaissance avec Kimbley.

Tyson et Max étaient partis chercher des trucs à boire au bar, Morgane et Stéphanie n'étaient pas bien loin. La conversation qu'elles menaient s'entendait à partir du bar. Percevant des bribes de conversation, Tyson ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elles disaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mot retienne son attention : « contrôle de magie ».

Se demandant ce que ce mot venait faire dans une conversation de filles, il se cacha et se mis à écouter plus précisément.

Morgane : Tu sais bien que nous devons être excellentes ! C'est la dernière chance de notre groupe ! Donc il nous faut réunir les autres. Nous devons nous entraîner. Dis leur de nous retrouver de l'autre côté de la crique, ce soir, à minuit.

Stéph' : Bien. Mais comment faire pour récupérer les pierres spectrales ? Ce sera dur de mettre la main dessus !

Morgane : Voyons ! Nous sommes parfaitement infiltrées ! Personne ne sais ce que nous devons faire. Et pour obtenir ces pierres, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Tu es déjà infiltrée chez les Blades Breakers ! Tâche de réfléchir et de bien chercher.

Stéph' : Tu as raison ! Pour Fazyra, ce sera encore plus facile ! Elle est très proche de Johnny. Surtout des Majestics. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

Morgane : Espérons que notre plan marchera…

Stéph : Oui…Espérons. Bon…Rejoignions les garçons.

Morgane : Dis donc, ils te plaisent tant que ça Kimbley et Greed ?

Stéph : Ben…Oui…Pas mal…

Morgane eut un petit rire en voyant la jeune française commencer à rougir.

Morgane : Aller, courage ! Tu vas réussir ! Et puis, ils sont avec « nous » !

Stéph : C'est vrai ?

Morgane : Oui. Ils savent.

Tyson : _/L'autre côté de la crique ? A minuit ? Infiltrées ? Pierres spectrales ? Cela ne présage rien de bon…Avec « elles » ? Je ferais bien de garder un œil sur elles… »_

**A suivre…**

**Vous voyez le petit bouton bleu en bas, à gauche ? Bien ! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire **


	7. Légende et filature

**Disclaimer : ****Est-il encore utile de le dire ? Beyblade et FMA ne sont pas à moi, seuls quelques personnages si (Morgane, Raimundo, Stéph, Fanny, Les Nereides, Les Reds Dragons, les Dark Bladers,…)**

**RAR : **

**Littleange54 :**** Pfiou…Le temps que je réponde à ta review chiwi, on est passées en 1****ère**** XD Et le deuxième album de Tokio Hotel est sorti XD Pour tout te dire, j'étais plutôt pas mal inspirée pour ce chapitre. Maintenant je peux accéder à fanfiction. Net, je pense que je pourrais être plus présente ! Dans tout les cas, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre, malgré le retard é.è Allez, bayou bye !! Kissouilles !!!!!**

**Amy Hiwatari**** : Hello !!! x3 Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de pas avoir pu laisser de reviews à ta fic, GOOOOOOOMENNNNNAAAAASAAAAAAAAIIIIIII SOOOOOMIIIIIIMAAAAASEEEEEEEN !!!!!!! –mode mère de Ritsu on- Et ensuite, mici bocou pour avoir commenté la mienne x3 C'est gentil !!**

**Allez je te laisse lire, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !!**

**Cat of the West**** : lol Sir yes sir !!! ****Marci bocou pour la review :D Ca fait vraiment plaisir! En espérant que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions sur les pierres et comblera tes attentes en étant à la hauteur des autres :3 Allez, bonne lecture !!!**

**Princesse d'Argent**** : Koookies !!!!!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !! Je suis de retour sur ff. net pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation ! Afin de rallier…euh je m'égare ! XD Il faudrait que je rattrape le temps perdu é.è Sinon, quoi de neuf ???? J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Moi, je part lire les tiens ;D Aller, kissouille !!!**

**Fushicho**** : Kikoo !!!! Ben, moi ça va bien :3 Je passe en 1****ère**** ES avec les félicitations, je travaille sur mon fanzine et j'ai de la famille qui va venir animer mon quotidien pour les vacances :D C'est la fin d'année quoi ! lol Et toi ??? Quoi de neuf ? Marci pour la review et bonne lecture de la suite !! **

_**Chapitre 7 : Légendes et filature**_

Au plus noir de la nuit, une ombre ouvrit la fenêtre de la terrasse de son bungalow. Habillée d'un long manteau noir à cagoule, elle posa un pied sur le rebord de la terrasse et sauta, pour atterrir sans bruit dans le sable. Elle commença à courir, tout en tâchant de ne pas se faire repérer en produisant un bruit un peu trop fort. Elle ne savait pas qu'un peu plus loin, on l'observait.

Dans le bungalow qu'elle avait quitté, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter. Il s'agissait de Ray. Il brancha son micro et son oreillette.

Ray : Elle a quitté sa chambre. Je me lance à sa poursuite.

Kenny lui indiqua la position des autres membres de l'équipe, tandis que le chinois commençait à poursuivre la personne en noir, qui s'avérait être Stéphanie. Caché derrière un bosquet, Tyson attendait de voir passer la métisse pour pouvoir continuer la traque, en compagnie de Ray. Elle ne tarda pas à passer devant son buisson. Une fois qu'elle fut passée, ce fut au tour de Ray qui lui indiqua de venir avec lui.

Tyson : Elle est plutôt rapide. Ca va être dur de la suivre.

Ray acquiesça. La filature continua un long moment. Au détour d'un chemin, Ray et Tyson furent rejoints par Kai et Max. Heureusement, car la jeune fille vira quelques instants plus tard dans une cocoteraie. Elle semblait connaître le chemin par cœur et n'avait pas besoin de lampe. La lumière de la pleine lune suffisant amplement. Pour les Blades Breakers aussi, heureusement, car avec des lampes ils se seraient faits repérer. Kenny était resté avec Dizzy au bungalow. Une petite caméra miniature accrochée aux oreillettes de chacun des Blades Breakers lui permettait de voir tout ce qui se passait.

Kai : Kenny, où nous trouvons nous ?

Kenny ouvrit une fenêtre sur l'écran qui révéla une carte du coin ainsi que cinq points rouges qui clignotaient.

Kenny : Vous approchez d'une petite crique. Stéphanie n'est pas très loin devant vous. Encore quelques mètres et vous y serez.

Kai : Ok.

Kai accéléra la cadence et les dépassa pour partir en éclaireur. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit la lisière de la cocoteraie. La silhouette noire de Stéphanie se découpant dans la lumière de la lune. Ce fut cet instant que choisi Tyson pour s'adresser à Kai.

Tyson : Rodger, sommes nous bientôt arrivés ?

Kai se détourna pour attraper son oreillette qui avait dégringolé dans sa course folle. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Stéphanie avait disparu.

Kai : … /où est-elle passée ?/

Il s'approcha du bord et remarqua que le sol était en pente et qu'ils se trouvaient sur une petite dune de sable fin. Il vit la silhouette de Stéphanie courir vers l'autre bout de la plage, un gigantesque mur de basalte tranchant de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, et se diriger vers la mer.

Kai : Elle est coincée. Elle n'ira pas plus loin.

Soudain, la brune grimpa sur des rochers et tourna. Elle disparu de la vue de Kai.

Kai : Kenny ! Tu arrives toujours à la suivre ?!

Kenny : Oui ! Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle fait ! Il n'y a rien à cet endroit ! Il y a bien une crique de l'autre côté mais je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait y accéder ! Attends ! Son point rouge s'avance sur la paroi de basalte !?!

Kai : Il doit y avoir une grotte. Ou alors un endroit qu'elle a pu escalader. J'attends les autres et puis on y va.

Tyson : Attention devant !!!

Kai se retourna en entendant cette voix qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. En effet, il vit ses coéquipiers foncer sur lui, apparemment poursuivis par une meute d'oiseaux de nuit, visiblement énervés d'avoir été dérangés lors de leur partie de chasse par des intrus. Ray, qui était en tête, s'arrêta en se cognant contre Kai. Qui avança de quelques centimètres vers le bord, sous l'effet du choc. Il lui lança un regard noir mais n'eu pas le temps de l'engueuler, car déjà, Max fit de même, les faisant avancer un peu plus. Puis, Tyson, qui acheva aussi sa course sur eux. Les faisant un peu trop avancer. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à dégringoler la petite dune, les uns sur les autres. Ils finirent leur course en bas, ayant chacun avalé trop de sable. Kai se releva et dégagea les autres de son dos tout en leur lançant des regards énervés.

Kai : Vous êtes pitoyables ! Une filature c'est censé être discret. Une chance qu'elle ait déjà quitté la crique. Car avec tout le bruit que vous faites, tout serait tombé à l'eau !

Ils lui lancèrent des regards piteux et désolés. Qui firent quand même un petit effet sur le glacial capitaine.

Kai : Bon. Passons, sinon on va la perdre.

Il avait été froid sur cette réplique, mais les Blades Breakers savaient qu'il leur avait plus ou moins pardonné. Ils suivirent donc leur capitaine, qui se dirigeait vers les rochers de basalte coupant. Il tâtait la roche et semblait chercher le point le moins dangereux à aborder. Finalement, décidant d'un endroit qui lui semblait sûr, il commença grimper sur un des récifs dont le bas était fouetté par les vagues et projetait vers le haut, des gouttelettes d'écume glacée. Les autres membres de l'équipe firent de même, chacun se débrouillant à sa façon. Ray était même plus doué que Kai. Avec une agilité quasi-féline, il les dépassa et partit en avant. Il longea la paroi rocheuse un petit moment. Pour ensuite arriver face à une ouverture dans la roche, assez grande pour laisser passer un homme adulte de forte corpulence. Ils n'auraient donc aucun problème à s'y faufiler.

Ray revint sur ses pas et aida le reste de son équipe à parvenir à la faille.

Kai s'y engagea le premier, suivi de Ray, Max et enfin Tyson. Ils allumèrent de petites torches et commencèrent leur périple. Ils étaient obligés d'y aller à quatre pattes. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres, la galerie s'agrandit et fut suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent se tenir debout sans problème. Ils arrivèrent alors vers la sortie. Les rayons argentés de la lune éclairant le sol de la grotte. Une espèce de balcon naturel à balustrade de basalte se tenait devant eux. A côté, un escalier de pierre naturel menait à la plage. Ils éteignirent leurs lampes et se cachèrent derrière la masse de pierre.

Kenny : Elle est sur la plage, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer !

Ils se rapprochèrent alors d'une faille qui coupait une roche en deux et commencèrent à observer la scène…

En effet, sur la plage, six silhouettes encagoulées discutaient à vive voix non loin d'eux.

Ils faisaient penser aux membres d'une confrérie secrète comme on n'en trouvait que dans les romans et les films. La plus grande silhouette sembla demander le silence.

- Parfait ! Avec l'arrivée de Sexta, nous sommes au complet.

Kai : Sexta ? 'sixième' ?, murmura t-il, troublé.

Une autre silhouette, féminine cette fois, qu'ils supposèrent être Stéphanie prit la parole.

- Trêve de bavardage Prime. Venons en au fait ! J'en ai assez d'attendre. Il est plus que temps de lancer les recherches sérieusement !

Une autre silhouette féminine prit la parole :

- Sexta a raison ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que les autres équipes en savent plus que nous sur les pierres ?! Je suis certaine que la majorité n'en n'a sans doute jamais entendu parler !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une autre silhouette, masculine, cette fois qui la coupa :

- Terzca n'a pas tord du tout. J'ai discuté avec quelques membres des autres équipes. C'est chou blanc. Ils ne savent rien de rien !

La troisième silhouette masculine prit la parole à son tour :

- Je suis du même avis que Segun. Pourquoi perdre notre temps dans ce championnat ? Nous avons bien mieux à faire.

La dernière silhouette féminine, qui était restée silencieuse, prit la parole :

- Cuarto, tu sais très bien que le meilleur moyen pour observer les spectres, c'est de se trouver dans un stade rempli de Bladeurs possédant des spectres. Or, il n'y a qu'en compétition mondiale que nous avons le plus de chance de pouvoir les étudier. Sachant que si nous n'avions été que simples spectateurs, nous n'aurions pas pu pleinement profiter du spectacle…

La première silhouette la coupa à son tour :

- Cuarto, je vais achever les propos de Quintamen, le meilleur endroit pour observer est d'être nous même participants.

Le dénommé Cuarto se tu à cette affirmation. Prime reprit :

Prime : Maintenant que tout est éclairci, je propose que Quintamen nous fasse un topo.

La silhouette répondant au nom de Quintamen prit la parole :

Quintamen : Pour l'instant, rien de bien concret, l'Agence ne nous a toujours rien envoyé d'intéressant. C'est toujours le même baratin, cette histoire de légende et quelques témoignages d'uluberlus.

Prime : Mouais, et ?

Quintamen : Mais quelque chose à attiré mon attention. Dans la majorité des témoignages, les pierres n'apparaissent que quand le spectre et son propriétaire semblent en symbiose parfaite ! Voir en quasi-fusion.

Prime : Tiens, tiens…

Quintamen : Tenez, regardez. Je les ai surlignés.

Elle sortit des documents d'une poche de son manteau et les tendit aux autres.

Cuarto :…Excellent ! Ca va nous permettre d'avancer !

Terzca : Génial ! Les recherches ne stagneront plus comme ça !

Prime : Quinta, tu es la meilleure !

Quintamen : Je sais, je sais, dit-elle sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Toujours planqués, les Blades Breakers avaient tout entendu. Et maintenant que Ray y pensait, les mots « pierres spectrales » lui rappelaient bien quelque chose.

Ray : Kenny, peux tu lancer une recherche sur internet ?

Kenny : Bien sûr ! Que veux tu chercher ?

Ray : Tape les mots « légende pierres spectrales ».

Kenny : Ok ! Dizzy tu as entendu ?

Dizzy //Tout a fait chef ! Je lance la recherche !//

Le petit groupe de silhouettes s'affairait consciencieusement autour des papiers que la dénommée Quintamen avait déposé sur le sol. Ils semblaient absorbés par leur travail. Kai jugea qu'il serait mieux qu'ils s'approchent un peu plus afin d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Ces gars étaient louches, et il fallait en avoir le cœur net. Surtout que Stéph faisait parti de ce groupe de dingues avec Morgane, Raimundo et les deux autres membres des Reds Dragons. Quand à la dernière personne…il devait s'agir de la copine de Johnny, pensa t-il. Il fit signe aux autres de faire comme lui et de le suivre.

Kai s'aplati sur le sol et commença à ramper à la JI vers un autre rocher, non loin du groupe. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient dans une zone d'ombre et étaient quasiment invisibles. Il y arriva sans problème et fit signe à Ray de rappliquer et aux autres de rester cachés. Ce dernier était presque arrivé, quand un bruit de pierre qui dégringolait attira l'attention du groupe. Il eu juste le temps de faire une roulade silencieuse pour se cacher derrière le rocher, à côté de Kai, qui lançait un regard noir à Tyson pour avoir déclenché ce bruit. Ils étaient hors de la vue du groupe, mais ça n'empêcha pas le prénommé Prime de faire signe à Sexta, supposément Stéph, d'aller vérifier aux alentours.

Elle s'approcha du rocher derrière lequel Kai et Ray étaient cachés. Et passa derrière. Ce qu'elle découvrit l'étonna fortement. Un couple dont on ne voyait pas les visages s'embrassait. Cela la gêna un peu au début, mais elle remarqua une écharpe blanche qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Sexta/Stéph : Kai ?! Ray ?! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?!! Et…comme ça ?!!

Elle avait murmuré, ne souhaitant visiblement pas que les autres les découvre. Kai se dégagea de l'emprise de Ray, rouge de honte d'avoir feint ce genre de chose.

Kai : Tu comptes nous dénoncer ? Vas-y.

Stéph sembla hésiter puis se reprit. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et attrapa un crabe qui passait par là.

Stéph/Sexta : Putain…Vous me facilitez pas la tâche…On aura une explication après. Pour l'instant rentrez et attendez mon retour. Compris ?

Kai : Ok, sois prudente.

Elle repartit vers le groupe. Prime l'interrogea du regard :

Stéph/Sexta : Rien de grave. Ce crabe faisait des siennes dans les rochers, c'est tout.

Le groupe sembla rassuré et se remis à plancher sur les mystérieuses feuilles de papier.

Pendant ce temps, les Blades Breakers, suivant le conseil de Stéph, firent machine arrière et retournèrent dans le tunnel. Pendant qu'ils avançaient à la lueur des torches, les bavardages allaient bon train.

Ray : Alors Kenny ? Tu as trouvé ?

Kenny : Oui ! Je vous montrerais une fois que vous serez là.

Ray : Ok, Rodger.

Tyson : Pfiou…Vous avez eu chaud. Heureusement qu'elle ne nous a pas dénoncés !

Max : Qui est-elle réellement ?

Kai :…Je l'ignore. Avancez au lieu de bavasser.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la grotte et se retrouvèrent à l'air libre de la nuit. Après une traversée prudente sur les récifs, ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage. La lune était à son apogée et illuminait tout. Après avoir refait le chemin en sens inverse, ils arrivèrent à leur bungalow. Il était près de minuit. Kenny les accueilli et leur indiqua son ordinateur.

Sur l'écran était affiché la photo d'une pierre antique sur laquelle des inscriptions étaient gravées.

Max : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Kenny : C'est la réponse à la recherche que Ray m'a demandé de lancer. Regardez, cette pierre. Elle est très ancienne et est intimement liée aux spectres. Par contre, on ignore d'où elle est originaire, ni qui est son créateur. Ce type d'écriture était commun aux premières civilisations.

Tyson : Et qu'est ce qui est écrit alors ?

Kenny : Et bien, c'est une légende qui traite des pierres spectrales. La traduction est ici, regardez.

Il indiqua le texte sur le côté et commença à le lire.

Kenny : _Autrefois, sur la terre, régnait des êtres à la puissance incommensurable,_

_A côté d'eux, la plus puissante armée humaine aurait paru bien misérable_

_Associés et prédestinés aux humains les plus puissants,_

_Ils formaient des équipes et se protégeaient mutuellement _

_Ils possédaient le savoir universel et la sagesse éternelle,_

_Un homme les appela les Espadas, ce nom demeura tel quel_

_Un jour, le mal envahit la terre, _

_Il fallu donc aux héros repousser les ténèbres_

_Pour cela, les spectres et les héros, leurs forces, rassemblèrent _

_Grâce à cela, leurs ennemis, ils terrassèrent_

_Mais les humains étaient mortels, et pour les sauver, _

_Avec eux, les Espadas durent fusionner_

_Et c'est ainsi que les spectres furent créés._

_Les autres humains prirent peur et les craignirent,_

_Ils enfermèrent alors dans des pierres, une grande partie de leur âme_

_Ils les nommèrent « pierres spectrales »_

_Les autres parties, furent scellées dans des médailles_

_Qu'ils léguèrent aux familles des grands héros_

_Les pierres furent implantées dans les esprits des dirigeants des familles_

_Ne réapparaissant qu'en l'esprit de ceux qui en seraient dignes_

_De génération en génération,_

_Ceux capables de maîtriser les spectres_

_Ceux capables de faire réapparaître les pierres,…_

Ray :_ …Seront ceux qui libéreront les spectres et leur vraie puissance…_

Kenny : Tu connais cette légende ?! Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?!!

Ray : Désolé, je ne m'en souvenais plus très bien.

Max : Où l'as-tu entendue ?

Ray : Quand j'étais petit, mon grand-père me racontait souvent cette légende. Je la redemandais tous les soirs… A la fin, je la connaissais par cœur. Même si je ne comprenais pas encore super bien à l'époque.

Kenny : C'est presque irréel, tellement c'est étrange. Je sais qu'on dit que toute légende à un fond de vérité, mais…

Une voix féminine coupa brusquement Kenny.

- Il n'y a pas à tergiverser, celle-ci est vraie.

Ils se retournèrent tous, Stéphanie était revenue au bungalow et semblait plutôt énervée contre eux…

_**A suivre…**_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :3 J'étais inspirée alors il fallait que je fasse cette suite ! Je pense qu'il y aura plus souvent de chapitre maintenant…Enfin…je pense é.è Ca dépend de mes mains et de mon cerveau ! En attendant…reviews ?**


End file.
